Riddles of Water Volume 1: Patterns in the Snow
by arelissa
Summary: I never believed in the after life, so I embraced death with open arms. I was ready for it. Who knew, that death was only the beginning to another life for me? A life filled with everything I didn't believe. Including forbidden love. HitsugayaXOC
1. 00: Oxymoron

**A/N: Hiya y'all! This is going to be my FIRST full-blown, multi-chapter story. And it's broken into THREE, yes THREE volumes. Cool, huh? Well, I don't want to keep you too long, so I'll get on with the Disclaimer...**

_Disclaimer: I don't Bleach, or any recognizable characters. If I did... well... I wouldn't be here writing FANficiton now would I? _

Track Zero:

Oxymoron

/Life is good. Life is bright. But is just, so not right…\\

_"Takamori-san, Matako-sama will see you now," a nurse said, bowing slightly to a young girl sitting in a chair, staring blankly into space. The girl looked up at the nurse's words, nodded, and stood up. She followed the nurse through a pair of double doors and into the office of a well dressed man, sitting behind a table with a cordial smile on his face and his hands neatly folded on his desk. _

_"Thank you, Satori-kun __**1**__ .You may leave now," the doctor said, gesturing for the nurse to leave. She did, and he turned his warm gaze upon the 14 year old girl. He gestured for her to take a seat. She nodded and sat down with her hands in her lap. _

_"Now, I trust you know your current situation, Takamori-san?" he asked, shuffling through a pile of papers until he found her files and sat them down on the table in between them. The girl nodded, lowering her eyes onto the papers. _

_"I know it must be hard, but I promise that-" the doctor's words were cut off as the girl lifted her head. _

_"How long do I have?" she asked in an expressionless voice that was slightly cracked, as if she'd forgotten how to use it. The doctor sighed and took her papers back. He put them neatly into a file, closed his drawer and looked back up at the girl. _

_"About a year," he answered, sadness weighing his voice down to almost a whisper. The girl only nodded once more and stood up. _

_"Arigatou gozaimasu… that's all I needed to know," she said. She cleared her throat and walked out of the door. The doctor watched the door swing shut behind her. He shook his head and sighed. _

_"Poor girl…" _

_"Takamori-san, would you like to go back to your ward now?" asked the nurse, smiling sweetly. The girl just nodded and followed without saying another word. _

_Let me explain. My name is Takamori Minako, and I'm 15. About a year ago, I was diagnosed with a deadly disease. I knew it would eventually kill me. My doctor told me I only had a year left to live, and now, my time is almost up. I was banned from leaving my ward around a month ago, and my parents and brother come to visit me daily. They bring me flowers and cake and all sorts of presents, hoping that I could live my life to the fullest before I go. I'll be sad to go, I don't want to leave, but I don't think I have much of a choice…_

Spring was such a beautiful time… the birds were all busy building their nests and the bees and butterflies fluttering around, collecting nectar. New leaves sprouting on the thin branches that had been bare for the winter and delicate flowers were all beginning to bloom. Little children were clustered on the sidewalks, playing double-dutch or hop-scotch. Middle Schoolers were congregating in small groups of 5's and 6's, chatting merrily about the upcoming Spring Vacation.

But all I could do was watch, as all this went on. Watch, from my window on the 4th floor of the hospital, at the happy, carefree people and the blooming spring.

I sighed and looked up as a quiet knock echoed through the empty ward.

"Douzo," I said, smiling as I realized that it was a few of my friends from school. 4 girls and 3 guys came in. All of them smiling widely, and holding a very large bouquet of flowers.

"Ohanyou Mina-chan!" one of the girls, Hanako, said, bringing the bouquet to the vase at the foot of my bed. I smiled at all of them as they crowded around my bedside. Daisuke, who had his hands hidden behind his back, suddenly whipped out a fruit basket and offered it to me.

"We knew you liked peaches, so we got you lots!" Kimina said before Daisuke could even open his mouth.

"We hope you're feeling better," Kaede said, sitting down by my feet.

"Yeah, Yami-sensei wanted to say 'Hi' too," Daisuke added, setting the fruits on my bedside table.

"Arigatou, but aren't you guys going anywhere for the Spring Vacation?" I asked, frowning at my friends.

"Iei, my parents are too busy," Katsuo said, shaking his head, his messy golden-brown hair flying up.

"I've got a viola competition," Takashi said, pushing his glasses up further up the bridge of his nose.

"You know Takashi-kun and his music," Kimina said, rolling her eyes.

"Me and the girls are going to the Theme Park for a day, but that's it. We really wanted you to come, but you're parents said that you couldn't, what with…" Kaede said, her voice trailing off, not wanting to point out the fact that one of her best friends was dying.

I shook my head.

"Iei, iei! You guys go and have fun, alright? Forget about me, I'll be fine," I said. _'It's not like I'll be around for much longer anyways. Better forget sooner then have to go through the pain later…at my funeral'_ I thought dryly.

"We'll bring you lots of souvenirs though! I heard that there were giant teddy bears there too! We'll surely win you one of those!" Hanako said brightly. Everyone laughed, including me.

It was moments like these that I treasured the most. Maybe it's because I only had a few days, or weeks, left to live, but I've started really noticing how wonderful life was. The little moments that make people smile…I've never really noticed them before. But now, they're the times that I strive for and long for, because soon, I won't have any of that anymore.

**A/N: Woot! There's the Prologue. Hope you liked it! Give me LOTS of reviews please! You know I love them! And I DO have a FEW banners for this, but sadly, Fanfiction will not let me post links. So they will be in my profile. And you'll have to tweak them a bit, but other than that, see you next chapter! REVIEW! 33**

Arelissa


	2. 01: Living Dead

**A/N: Hm... another chapter up so fast? Well, I actually have up till chapter THIRTEEN all ready and typed up, but I want to see everyones reactions to each chapter, so I'll just update about once a week or so. Just for reviews. But here's the first OFFICIAL chapter of Patterns in the Snow. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Get it? Got it? Good. _

Track One:

Living Dead

/Are you afraid? Are you scared? That you will loose, all we've shared.\\

* * *

-Beep Beep Beep-

-Beep Beep-

-Beep-

"No heart beat," the doctor informed a crying woman who sat next to the bed a motionless girl.

"I'm sorry m'am," the doctor said, bowing.

"Daijou -hic- bu. I'm sure that she's in heaven, watching us. Right Kaoru?" the woman asked a teenage boy of around 18 who was kneeling next to the girl, holding her hand, his eyes overshadowed by his bangs. He nodded, unable to lift his head as there were silent tears trickling down his face. Her hand was still warm in his. Just moments ago, she'd squeezed it, telling him that she loved him and she always will.

A crash, a bang, and the door slammed open, revealing 7 very out of breath teenagers. 4 girls and 3 guys.

"We heard – about – Mina-chan and – we came – as fast as – we – could. Is she still—" but Daisuke stopped as he noticed the tears streaming down the woman's face and Takamori's brother kneeling by her bedside, holding her limp hand.

"Mina-chan…" Hanako gasped. The others seemed stunned into silence.

"No… no… it can't be…" Kaede whispered, tears filling her eyes. She bit her lip and covered her mouth with her hand, tears falling thick and fast down her cheeks.

There was a flurry of noise and movement in which no one really knew what was going on anymore…

Except me

I was lying there. I blinked. I raised my head.

_'What…?_ I wondered as I stared around. My mom was crying by my bed, my brother was holding my hand and my friends were by the door. But I was alive, why were they all so sad?

Wait… I couldn't feel my brother's hands on mine. I lifted the hand he was holding, and my eyes widened in shock. I had raised an insubstantial hand. A hand that was see-through and ghostly while the real hand stayed where it was before. What was this?

I sat up. The same thing happened. My solid body stayed lying down while I, no, my soul, sat up and looked around once more.

So I really was dead after all. I stood up and walked over to my friends. They were all crying, even the guys. I felt a pang in my heart, but I couldn't do anything. I reach out, but my hand just passed through them. I wasn't there, not in substance anyways.

I sighed and turned towards my mom and brother. Another stab of pain shot through my heart. There they were, and yet, I could do nothing at all to comfort them. Was this how it was like to be dead? To watch the going-ons of the living, but not be able to do anything about it? If it was, then Death is truly something to be afraid of.

I stood there for a few more seconds, just watching my mom cry. I walked over and tried to touch her. No go. My hand just passed through her, like it passed through my friends.

"Gomen nasai, okaa-chama, onii-chan. I didn't want to go," I said, sitting down on my bed and looking at them both.

"But it's not like I had much of a choice either. I know you'll miss me, and I'll miss you too. And… I just don't know what else to say. I mean…" I gave a wry laugh.

"What does one's soul say to their loved ones after the body dies? Well… I'll just stay here with you guys while I can. And… please don't be so sad," I said as I tried to pat my brother's head. Still didn't work, but it was the thought that counts, right?

"And… thanks for everything you guys have done for me. I love you mom, I really do. I just…" a tear rolled down my cheek and I raised a hand to wipe it away.

"I just… don't know what to do anymore. What am I supposed to do now? Wander around and haunt the hospital? Ugh! It's all your fault for me thinking like his, Onii-chan. You told me too many ghost stories…" I said, throwing my hands up frustratedly. But they fell to my sides limply. I looked down at them, semi-transparent and, to the people that I love, nonexistent.

I couldn't help the 2nd and 3rd tear the escaped my eyes. I blinked, trying to force them back but it was no use. They kept coming, and soon, I was crying along with all the rest of them.

Finally, my brother stood up, his face still partially hidden by his bangs.

"Her body's turned cold," he said, his voice cracked and strained. I could see his hands clenching into fists at his sides. His shoulders were shaking. I'd never seen my brother like this. He'd always been cheerful and smiling, never letting anything ruin his good mood. But I guess me dying was sort of below the belt for him.

My mom stood up as well.

"We should go get your father. His plane has probably landed by now," she said, daubing at her eyes with a tissue.

Oh, that's right. Otou-san was out on a business trip. His boss had made him go. I remember him mentioning that to me. And, on his way out, he told me that I'd better wait for him. I'd promised. But I didn't keep that promise.

_'Gomen nasai, Otou-san,'_ I thought, fresh tears leaking down my already tear-stained cheeks. That was one promise that I didn't keep. And he always kept his promises. I felt a wave of guilt sweep through me. I was supposed to wait for him. I wanted to feel his large, warm, calloused hands one last time, to remember it before I went, but now…

That'll never happen.

I just sat there, by my own body until everyone was gone and the doctor came in to cover the corpse. I stood, and watched them cart my body off to a temporary storage, and then they'd save if for the funeral, before burning it.

It was the 3rd week after I died, and I was wandering around town again. I'd learnt to deal with the pain in my chest every time I saw a friend or a family member. But I couldn't stop the feeling of longing that crept into the unexpecting crevices of my brain.

As I walked down the semi-crowded street, I heard something. A roar and a crash. I whipped around. There, in front of me, was a monster the likes of which I'd never seen or heard of before.

It had a skeletal white mask and a body to match that of a grizzly bear. Except bigger. Much bigger. It was hairy and frightening, with foot-long claws that waved maniacally through the air. I looked around, surprised that no one seemed to be showing any signs of shock or fright.

_'Am I the only one who can see it?'_ I wondered wildly as I backed a few steps away from the monster. It roared once more before landing on all fours and glaring at me through the 2 eye-holes in its mask.

"You smell simply delicious… I think I shall indulge myself…" the monster chuckled a spine chilling chuckle before leaping towards me. I screamed, closed my eyes and instinctively threw my hands up to shield myself, readying myself for the impact. And it came. Hard and painful. I was knocked through the air and hit the wall of a shop. I could feel warm blood gushing out of a wound in the back of my head and a painful stinging at the gashes in my chest.

The monster roared with laughter, throwing its head back in mirth.

"Wonderful! It screams! There's nothing better than prey that screams!" it said, pounding towards me again. I was crying, tears mingling with the blood trickling down my forehead.

"Yes! Cry in pain and sorrow! Cry! For I'm about to make you my meal!" the monster roared, raising a paw to strike me again. I sat there, limp, helpless, and bleeding.

'How many times can a person die?!' I wondered wildly. I thought I was dead already, but apparently, a soul can die as well. And they can have a painful death.

As I wondered all of this, I felt my vision dimming. This time, it was for real then. I was really going to be gone…

"Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" someone shouted. I vaguely felt a wave of cold air hit me, and the painful roar of the monster. I fought to keep conscious as I opened my eyes. A flurry of movement was going on before my eyes, which kept going in and out of focus. A blue dragon, an ice tower, and snow.

'I must be going mad…' I concluded dizzily as I closed my eyes. Distinctively, I felt someone rush over. I heard voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying, and then…

**A/N: Muah hahahah! Cliff hanger! But y'all can GUESS who it is, right? The person that shouted 'Shouten ni zase, Hyourinmaru'. Yeah, pretty obvious. Anywho... if you want the next chapter, you'll have to review and tell me what you think! Because from there on, it gets MIGHTY interesting. Well... at least I think so. So REVIEW... NOW! **


	3. 02: Daydreams

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks to all those of you who reviewed! Keep 'em comin'! Thanks again guys! And here's to all my reviewers, the Second Chapter! **

Track Two:

Daydreams

/Everything we know. Everything we see. Is nothing more than. A dream in a dream\\

* * *

Something was shining. A star? No, it was too big to be a star. The moon? Maybe...

I blinked and everything came into focus. A lamp was hanging above my head, casting a circle of dim shadows around it. I turned my face to the side. My eyes were met by a pair of dark blue ones.

"Oh! You're awake!" a little girl of no older than 10 exclaimed. Her eyes widened as I tried to sit up.

"Takamori-san, you really shouldn't move. You're injuries haven't healed yet," said the little girl. She had black hair set up in 2 pigtails a two pieces of hair falling into her face. She looked quite innocent and sweet.

I lay back down. But a frown creased my forehead as I looked at her. She seemed solid enough to me. I quirked and eyebrow up at her.

"Wait, you can see me?" I asked. She just smiled and nodded.

"Oh ho ho! Our guest seems to be awake! Go get her something to drink, Ururu-chan, she must be very thirsty indeed," a man barged into the room. He was wearing a green and white striped hat that covered his seemingly messy blond hair and he was holding a cane. But I didn't have long to marvel at his rather unusual appearance as he started to speak again.

"You had us quite worried there, Takamori-san! That hollow would have been quite a handful if Hitsugaya-taichou wasn't here. But enough about that, how are you feeling? Would you like anything to eat? Ururu-chan is getting you some tea, but if you would prefer something else, don't be afraid to ask! In the meanwhile, try not to move or anything, you just might open up those nasty wounds again. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" he gabbled, sitting down next to me. He snapped open a fan and started fanning himself, grinning widely down at me.

_'He's a strange one...'_ I thought, staring at him. But before I had a chance to voice my questions, the little girl, Ururu by the sounds of it, came back in holding a cup of steaming tea. I sat up slowly and thanked her while accepting the drink gratefully. I hadn't realized just how thirsty I was.

"Now, do you mind telling me why you're not in the Soul Society?" the man asked, his voice suddenly becoming much more serious. I sat there, sipping the hot drink.

"Soul Society? Where's that?" I asked cluelessly, cocking and eyebrow. The man stared at me as if expecting me to tell him I was joking or something. After a few moments, he sighed.

"You _really_ don't know where the Soul Society is, do you?" he asked, snapping his fan shut. I shook my head.

"The Soul Society is where all the souls go after they die. It's like going to Heaven and passing on, if you will. What _I'm_ wondering is: Why you're not there. Why did you remain in the human world? Is there something you haven't done, or you wanted to have done before you went?" he asked calmly.

I took another sip of tea, thinking. What _did_ I have to do before I go? I'd known I was dying and lived every second to the fullest. I'd shared the last laughs and hugs with my friends and kisses with my family. Well, I _wanted_ to see my dad again, but somehow, I don't think that's such a big thing that it can hold me in the human world. But if that's so, then _what_ exactly kept me here? Why didn't I just pass on like all the other spirits?

"I... don't... know," I replied hesitantly, frowning to myself. It was all becoming confusing again. I closed my eyes to try and get rid of a dull, pounding pain that had started in my head.

"I think you should rest a bit more before we do anything else. It seems that those injuries really took their toll on you," said the man before he stood up and began making his way towards the door.

"Chouto matte kudasai!" I shouted just before he stepped out the door. The man stopped and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Yes? Is there anything you need?" he asked politely.

"Who are you?" I blurted out, blinking dumbly at him.

"Oh! Pardon my rudeness. I'm Urahara Kisuke, owner of the Urahara Shop. It's a pleasure. But you should really get some rest now," he said, turning around and taking a bow before attempting to leave again. But I stopped him.

"And one more thing--!" I began but he cut me off.

"No no no," he said, shaking his head. "We can answer all questions _after_ you've rested up." And with that, he slid the door closed, leaving me alone and full of questions.

How unsatisfactory.

When I woke again, I was still alone, but I felt heck of a lot better than I did before. My head wasn't pounding anymore and my eyes didn't blur. The wounds on my head and my chest had stopped hurting... somewhat, and I could think clearly again. I looked around. Next to my pillow was a tray of food. I immediately snatched it up and wolfed it down. Resting took up more energy than I thought it would. Right when I was in the middle of downing the bowl of rice, the door slid open again. It was Urahara.

"Feeling better now?" he asked, coming to my side and plopping down on the ground. I paused and nodded before continuing shove rice down my throat. I was a none-too-graceful eater.

"Slow down. You'll chock if you don't," Urahara suggested nonchalantly, flipping open his fan and beginning to fan himself. I just rolled my eyes and sat the empty rice bowl down before picking up a bowl of soup and chugging it. I sighed contentedly as I finished the last of the soup. I wiped my mouth and put everything back onto the food tray. All this while, I noticed Urahara just watching me eat. I turned a questioning gaze onto him.

"Nani?" I asked, stretching out my arms. They were a bit tense from not moving for so long.

"Oh nothing," Urahara waved it off before calling Ururu to take my food tray. There was a long silence. A silence in which Urahara stared at me, and I stared determinedly back.

"So... what was that thing you wanted to ask about last time?" he finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Ah... I just wanted to know who saved me. I heard someone say something before I blacked out, and it didn't sound like your voice, but I could have been hallucinating," I said, a bit embarrassed.

"It was Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-fukutaichou," he answered simply. I raised and eyebrow.

_'And that's supposed to help me... how?'_ I wondered. Did he think those names actually meant something to me?

"And... who are they?" I asked, feeling dumber by the second.

"People from the Soul Society," Urahara said shortly. He was really starting to tick me off now. Why couldn't he just explain the whole thing instead of just saying something that he knew I wouldn't get?

"And where are they now?" I asked, knowing that the answer would make no sense at all.

"Back in the Soul Society giving a report on the recent Hollow attack. But they'll be back shortly, if I'm not much mistaken," he said in a rather carefree tone.

"Right... and what's a Hollow?" I asked. He was making me feel like an ignorant child, and I'm not liking it. Not at all.

"They're souls that have lost their hearts to despair or remain in the human world for too long. Any soul that stays in the human world for too long could possibly become a Hollow... including you," he explained. I just blinked at him. Was I supposed to be all scared or something?

"And what exactly do they do?" I asked stupidly. I was really starting to dislike the guy.

"They feed and attack other souls to absorb their spiritual power, much like that one that attacked you," he answered. My jaw dropped.

"Th-that **monster** that attacked me was a Hollow? And... and _I_ could become like that someday?!" I asked, shocked and scared. I didn't want to become that ugly hairy thing!

"Yes... if you're not guided to the Soul Society by a shinigami soon," he added.

"But... but... how exactly do you do that?" I asked desperately. The thought of becoming something as terrible and bloodthirsty as that thing was horrifying. I'd much rather go to this Soul Society place. From the sounds of it, it seems to be 'Heaven'.

"The Soul Burial," he answered. There he goes again. Answering my questions with absolute nonsense... to me at least.

"And what—" but I was cut off once again as the door slid open and Ururu peeked her head in.

"Urahara-san. Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Renji-kun, Madarame-san, and Ayasegawa-san are here. They want to see Takamori-san," she informed in her shy, high-pitched voice. I blinked.

What could they want to see me for?

A short boy with white hair and odd, greenish colored eyes came in, followed by a woman with light orange hair and _very large_ breasts, a man with weird eyebrows and hair in a red ponytail, a bald dude with a head so shiny it reflected light, and a guy with a bowl cut and things sticking out of his right eyebrow.

I raised my own eyebrows. Talk about a freak show. Not one of these people could be called 'normal' by human standards. No wonder they were from a different dimension or whatever.

"Yo," the short, white-hair boy said as he walked in with his hands in his pockets.

"Er... hi..." I replied awkwardly, shifting my position in my futon.

"You're the spirit that Hollow attacked earlier, right?" he asked, crouching down by me and looking me over. I nodded nervously. Even though he was only about half an inch taller than me, and that's not saying much since I was only 4'2", he had as much dignity as any royal I'd ever seen on TV. Truth be told, he scared me a bit.

"What's your name?" he asked, sitting down and mentioning for his companions to do so as well.

"Takamori Minako," I answered in a timid voice.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou," he said. He seemed a bit serious for his age, but then again, I had no idea _how_ old he was. For all I know, he could be over 40.

"Hey, you're the boy who saved me, weren't you?" I asked, suddenly remembering Urahara mentioning Hitsugaya Toushirou as the one who actually saved me. For some odd reason, Hitsugaya looked pissed off for a moment before nodding.

"Do you have any idea why the Hollow was after you? It seemed to be quite focused on killing you," he asked.

"Ne Taichou," said the orange-haired lady with the big boobs, "Don't you think you're rushing things a bit? I mean, the girl hasn't even had a chance to regain her full strength yet and you're already pounding her with questions," she said.

The boy gave her an annoyed look.

"Matsumoto, I've only asked her two questions so far," he pointed out dully.

"Yes, but by the sound of your voice, I can just _tell_ you're going to start a huge interrogation," the lady said, Matsumoto, I think her name was.

"Damare! I'm the captain here, so I'll decide what we do. Besides, we need to get as much information as possible. That Hollow could have been one of Menos that Aizen is manipulating. And if Aizen's targeting this girl's soul for some reason, we need to know what. It could prove to be valuable information," Hitsugaya said.

"But we don't even know for sure if the Menos _was_ one of Aizen's," the man with the weird eyebrows said.

"Still, it's always good to take precautions," Hitsugaya contradicted.

"Wait... that monster-thing, a Hollow you called it, was targeting me?" I asked, breaking into their very intense discussion. All eyes turned onto me. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Yeah. It seems like you were its main target, but it wanted to devour you more than anything else, and that alone is quite disturbing. If Aizen really _was_ after you, then why would he send a Menos to kill you? Wouldn't he want you alive? Or does he just want to get rid of you...?" he seemed to be talking to himself. He frowned, seemingly deep in thought.

I waited with bated breath, but he just shook his head as if frustrated.

"Maybe Matsumoto's right. I'll give you one more night to rest up and we'll solve everything tomorrow, okay?" he asked. Our eyes met for the first time. It was only then that I notice how odd the color was; a blend between blue and green, but not quite like Turquoise either. I caught myself before I got too lost and nodded.

They all stood up.

"Wait! I didn't get all your names yet," I said. They all halted and turned around. Matsumoto smiled widely at me.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, Fukutaichou under little Hitsugaya-taichou here," she said, playfully messing up Hitsugaya's already very spiky hair.

"Abarai Renji, Fukutaichou of the 6th Division," said the man with the weird eyebrows and red hair.

"Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat, 11th Division," said the shiny-headed, bald man, flashing me a grin.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5th seat, 11th Division," said the man with the bowl cut, flipping his hair.

I raised an eyebrow. _'What a Narcissus'_ I thought. What kind of guy actually **flips** his hair?

"We'll see you later then," said Hitsugaya, heading out the door, a hand raised in farewell.

"Okay, bye!" I called.

"See you!" chirped Matsumoto, grinning. The door closed behind them.

What a strange group...

_Hey, Takamori here again. I thought I'd tell you a bit about myself. I've got waist length, dark brown hair and grey eyes. I know, how boring. I'm about 4'2", as I mentioned earlier, I'm really short for my age. And other than that, I'm just a normal person... or spirit... or whatever. I'm blood type A and I'm __**really**__ sarcastic. And when I say __**really**__, I mean __really__. Well... not so much anymore. Not after I died, I mean. That sounds a bit weird doesn't it?_

**A/N: There ya go! Review lots and lots, and I'll update soon! Tell me what you think so far!! :333**


	4. 03: Act Natrually

**A/N: So, here is Chapter THREE. Yes. Amazing, I know. I'm currently working on the SECOND volume of this series. Hehehe... plenty more to come, if there is plenty more reviews that is... Enjoy! **

Track Three:

Act Naturally

/I only find what. You let others see. What do you see. When you look at me\\

* * *

The next morning, I woke to find my breakfast set next to me again. I chowed it down and set the empty dishes on the tray again. I got up and made my way to the door. I poked my head out and looked from side to side. There was no one there. In front of me, was another door, and I could hear voices behind it. Slowly, I slid it open to find the group that visited me last night, sitting around a table. They were all eating breakfast, and Ururu seemed to be acting as the waitress.

The voices stopped, however, when I stepped in the room.

"Takamori-san! Are you well enough to be walking around?" Ururu asked, rushing over. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think my wounds have finally closed off," I said, joining them at the table.

"Good," Urahara said, fanning himself. I eyed the fan. Does he always have that with him? And that cane too. And that hat as well.

"We've got some questions that we wanted to ask," Hitsugaya started, glancing around at all of them over their breakfast. I nodded. It wasn't as uncomfortable as it was last night.

"First of all, how did you die?" Hitsugaya asked. The question was so alien that I blanked for a moment before realizing that I was a spirit now. I looked down at my semi-transparent hands.

"I died of a disease. I knew about a year ago that I had the disease and my doctor told me I only had a year left to live so..." my voice trailed off, not really knowing what else to add.

"Were you able to see spirits and Hollows when you were alive?" Hitsugaya asked in an oddly mature and somewhat police-like tone. I frowned then shook my head.

"No. I'd never been able to see, or even sense those monsters before," I said. A collective murmur swept the room. Renji raised his eyebrows at me. They all seemed rather confused.

"Um... has anything odd or out of place ever happened to you? Like... odd people trying to speak to you or... something like that?" Hitsugaya asked. He seemed thrown by my last answer. Maybe he'd been expecting something else.

"No... unless you count that time this random old man on the streets came up to me, mumbling about pixies and talking trees..." I said, a small chuckle escaping my lips.

"Do you know a person called Kurosaki Ichigo? Or any of his friends? Like Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu, Yasutora Sado, or Kuchiki Rukia?" Hitsugaya continued to question. My eyes lit up and I nodded.

"Kurosaki-san is in one of my classes, and Orihime-chan is a friend of mine. Ishida-san's in the Sewing Club. And I've talked to Sado-kun a few times. As for Kuchiki-san... well, I've talked to her too. Orihime-chan introduced me to her. But recently, they've seemed to form their own little group, always running out of class or something. They've been acting a bit strange, but I don't really know any of them that well, so..." I trailed off once more. Did Kurosaki-san and his friends have something to do with all of this? Is that why they were acting so weird and always running out of class?

"Hm... that's strange..." Hitsugaya frowned. Everyone seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well... it could be a possibility that it was a Hollow who had caused Takamori-san's disease in the first place," Urahara suggested, more to everyone else than me.

"You mean one of those monster things could have... killed me?" I asked, rather flustered. He nodded. Hitsugaya nodded too.

"That would at least make **some** since," he muttered, taking a sip of his morning tea.

"Yeah, that'd explain why she wasn't ever able to see Hollows before. But that still doesn't explain why the Hollow was after her, or why she didn't just pass straight onto the Soul Society," Matsumoto said. She actually seemed quite serious, contrary to her bubbly self last night. I watched all of them.

But our little gathering was interrupted as a red-haired boy about the same age as Ururu came into the room.

"Urahara-san, Kurosaki-teme and his friends want to see you. They told me they've got –" but he was cut off as a tall boy with orange hair slammed the door open and stepped in, a small group of people behind him.

"Urahara! You told me that you had some information on the Arran—" he paused as his eyes landed on me. I felt weird. I'd never had anyone look at me with that expression on their face before. It was a strange mixture between shock and horror.

"T-Takamori-san?!" he asked, blinking wildly at me. I blinked back.

"Ohanyou, Kurosaki-san," I greeted, unable to fathom why he was so freaked. But then I realized that I was supposed to be dead, and that I was a spirit now. So he could see me? Well, I was beginning to get used to the endless surprises now.

"You—you're... dead?!" he asked.

"Takamori-chan?!" it was Orihime. She was staring at me as if she's just seen a ghost and that wasn't much of a surprise since I was technically a ghost. I grinned apologetically at her.

"O-ohanyou, Orihime-chan. I guess you didn't hear about... me," I said awkwardly. She just stared, horror-struck, down at me.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I was diagnosed with this... sickness, and my doctor told me I only had a year left to live... and that was last year. So now..." I gave her a weak smile.

"Oh Takamori-chan! I'm so sorry! You're brother! He must be so upset!" she said, hurrying to my side. I nodded but didn't say anything.

"Takamori, what are you doing here with Toushirou and the rest?" Kurosaki asked. I could see that the young captain was pissed. He scowled worse than ever.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you," Hitsugaya said. Kurosaki brushed it off and entered. Behind him were Sado and an unfamiliar lady with dark skin, purple hair and a weird looking orange top on.

"Yoruichi-san! Didn't expect you here," Urahara said, standing up, closing his fan. The lady shrugged.

"I wanted in on the info. So, what is it?" she asked, plopping down on the ground with everyone else. There were a rather large number of people in the room now. I was starting to feel a bit awkward again.

"Uh... we haven't exactly obtained any yet," Urahara said sheepishly. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow while Kurosaki glared at him.

"You made me come all the way over here for **nothing**?!" Kurosaki raged, his voice rising in volume. I winced at the noise. I was beginning to get a migraine. I squeezed my eyes shut at the light and noise, hoping to shut it out, and making the room stop spinning in front of my eyes.

"Be quiet everyone!" Hitsugaya's voice rang out above all the bickering and arguing that had started. Everyone fell silent and I gave out a small sigh of relief. My shoulders relaxed and I opened my eyes again. They were all looking at me.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Hitsugaya asked, a tint of concern edging his voice.

"H-hai..." I sighed. The wounds on my head were starting to throb again. I instinctively raised a head to once of them and touched it. The bandage was wet. I was bleeding again. I brought my finger down and stared blankly at the shining red blood on my fingers.

"Ah! Takamori-chan! You're bleeding!" Orihime exclaimed, her eyes widening. I shrugged. Blood wasn't as frightening as it was before. My mind was half blank and I really couldn't think anymore.

"I think you should go back to bed, Takamori-san," Urahara said, jerking his head towards the room I'd been lying in. I shook my head, but quickly stopped at the pain shocking through my skull.

"Iei... I'm fine. Just a bit of blood. No biggie," I said, attempting a smile, but failing horribly.

"C'mon Takamori-chan. I'll heal you," Orihime said, standing up and offering me a hand. I eyed her hand for a moment before slowly grabbing it and letting her help me to my feet. She led me back to my futon and watched me get in. After I was nice and still on my back, she touched a hand to one of the flower clips on her hair.

"Souten Kisshun," she muttered. Two sparks shot out from her clip and from and oval that gradually settled around me. Immediately, I felt my wound begin to heal. The skin knitted together and the flesh returned. The blood disappeared and the hair grew back in the back of my head. Soon, I was completely back to normal. The oval disappeared.

I stared incredulously at her. Since when could she do _that_?!

"Orihime-chan? When did you learn to do that?" I asked, sitting up and brushing a hand across my de-wounded chest. She just smiled that happy smile.

"I've learned lots more since I've trained with Yoruichi-san, but I'm still not as strong as Kurosaki-kun or Ishida-kun or Sado-kun. They're all so much better than I am, so I need to get stronger and stronger!" she said. Even though she was smiling, I could hear a hint of sadness hidden behind her voice.

She wanted to get stronger...

I looked down at my hands, wondering about what she said. _'All these people, are they really that strong?'_ I thought to myself. And then I thought about me, myself. It was only then that I realized how weak I actually was. Hitsugaya-san had to save me from that Hollow and even before that...

I always depended on my friends for everything, and they never asked for anything back. I depended on them for comfort and happiness, never really earning any on my own. My eyes stung as I thought about all those times that my brother had to defend me from bullies and my friends had to stick up for me in class. I never did anything to repay them. When they needed help, I just hid away.

_'I'm such a terrible person...'_ I thought as a tear strayed from my eyes and splattered onto my lap. Another and yet another followed after that. Soon, I was sobbing into my hands.

"T-Takamori-chan! What's wrong?! Is something hurting? Or did I say something wrong?!" Orihime flustered. I shook my head and forcefully wiped my eyes. I looked up at her and gave her a watery smile.

"Nothing's wrong. You didn't say anything. I've just realized that...hic... nevermind. It's nothing. Don't worry about it," I said, wiping my eyes again. I gave her another, wider smile. But she seemed unconvinced.

"Oi! Inoue, are you done in here?... Is everything okay?" Kurosaki had just opened the door to my room and stepped in. He paused as he noticed the tear tracks on my cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Kurosaki-san," I said, hiccupping slightly. He stared at me for a few seconds as if trying to remember something.

"You're Takamori Minako from Science, aren't you?" he asked, walking up to me and crouching down next to Orihime. I nodded. We had had a few projects and assignments together since we sat next to eachother, but other than that, we really didn't know eachother that well.

"Hm... I'd heard from one of your friends that you were dead," he said, waving it off as if he was merely mentioning the weather yesterday. I cocked and eyebrow.

"I **am** dead. I'm a spirit. See? Transparent," I said, putting a hand up to his eye level and waving it around a bit," I said. He didn't seem that slow to me when we worked on science projects together. He was actually quite smart. He nodded.

"I know. I can see that," he said, rolling his eyes. Great. Another sarcasm user. Seems like I've finally met another of my kind.

"So... are you one of these...um... people that can see ghosts and all?" I asked, sounding rather stupid as I didn't know if there was an official name for these... people.

"Yeah. I'm a Representative Shinigami," he answered. He seemed to have a permanent frown on his face. I nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Oi, Takamori, you better?" asked Hitsugaya, leaning on the doorframe. I nodded again.

"Then I've got some more questions for you," he said, leading the way back into the other room. I stood up slowly and followed him. It was then that I realized that I was still in my hospital dress.

"Hey, can spirits change clothing?" I asked randomly. I really didn't enjoy walking around everywhere in a hospital dress. Hitsugaya sat down and frowned. I followed suit.

"You can once you're in the Soul Society," Matsumoto said. Everyone looked rather thoughtful. I just shrugged.

"I don't fancy having to walk around in my hospital clothing is all. I mean, if I'm going to keep staying here. It's not a big problem though," I said, but Hitsugaya cut me off.

"It actually is. We need to get you to the Soul Society first. Or else we run the risk of you actually turning into a Hollow," he said. I shuddered. The thought of having to turn into one of those disgusting monsters was eating at me again.

"Right, should we perform the Soul Burial then?" asked Madarame. Hitsugaya shook his head.

"We might still need her for questioning. We'll do this manually and actually take her there ourselves. But before that, we need to solve this Hollow problem. We've heard the Arrancar are sending Gillian here to investigate, but we've only seen around 2 of them so far, including the one that attacked Takamori. If we leave, they might take the chance and send a horde instead of just 2 or 3..." Hitsugaya trailed off in thought, his frown deepening. Matsumoto perked up.

"Well, one of us could accompany her to the Soul Society and you can stay here and fend off the Menos," she suggested peachily. Hitsugaya glared at her.

"Not happening. I need to report this to Yamamoto-soutaichou and possibly the other Taichous and Fukutaichous. And they might want to question her too, so **I'll** be the one accompanying her and **you 4** are going to have to take care of things here for a while," Hitsugaya ordered.

"And Ichigo and his friends are here too, so they'll help out," Hitsugaya added. He stood up. I blinked.

"You mean we're going now?!" I asked, stunned at the sudden proposal. Well, it's not as much a proposal as a command. I mean, I didn't even get a say in this. They just discussed this like I was some sort of... pet that they needed to take to the clinic or something. Hitsugaya gave me the annoyed looked he'd given his Fukutaichou earlier.

"Yes **now**. We need to get this information to the Seireitei as soon as possible so we're leaving **now**," he said. Oh, so now I'm just 'information'? What is it with these people? Don't they know how to show at least some respect?

"Ok," I said, holding back a few biting comments. Hitsugaya led me to the other side of the room and kicked up a floorboard. He descended a hidden latter under it. I stared at the dark hole for a second before cautiously stepping in.

Shops had hidden cellars these days?

When we reached the bottom, I felt my jaw drop. There was a **HUGE** make-shift terrain right in front of our eyes. Who could know that something this amazing was under a boring little shop?

"What are you waiting for? C'mon!" Hitsugaya turned and stepped through a glowing door that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere... to me at least. I followed after only a moment of hesitation. And the next second, I'd stepped out into a different world. Well, it wasn't that much different from our world, just a bit more... old fashioned.

The houses were traditional styled and the people were wearing traditional kimonos and obis and all that stuff. I stared around for a while before noticing that Hitsugaya was already a few feet ahead of me. I ran to catch up and fell into step beside him. He led me through the streets and some people stared while others took no notice of me. I realized that his clothing had changed as well. In addition to the uniform of a white kosodo, a black kimono and hakama with a white obi that almost everyone was wearing, he was also wearing a white haori with little diamonds around the bottom hem and a large kanji '10' on his back in a diamond.

_'I wonder what that stands for..._ I thought, but I didn't have long to ponder this as he stopped in front of a large, imposing building with 2 guards standing by the double doors. They immediately bowed at the sight of Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," they said, keeping their heads down respectfully.

"Go inform Yamamoto-soutaichou that I've got something he would probably like to see, and that it's urgent," he said. 'Something'? So I was a **thing** now?

The guards nodded and in a second...

They'd disappeared.

**A/N: Tada! Review please! You know I love them! **


	5. 04: Bittersweet

**A/N: Da da da DAAAA!! Yet another chapter! And I'm currently making a website for this story, so it'll be up on my profile once it's finished... which could take a while, but in the meantime: Enjoy! **

Track Four:

Bittersweet

/For the sweet. For the sour. Never seeks. After power\\

_'Whoa'_ I thought as I glanced around myself. They really were gone... Hitsugaya gave me a strange look and cocked an eyebrow, as if asking **"What are you looking at?" **

"Did those two people just... disappear?" I asked, a bit stupidly. Hitsugaya nodded and turned to stare at the door again. A few seconds later, it creaked open to reveal a large, empty courtyard. In a flash, the two people were back again, down on one knee, heads bent.

"Douzo, Hitsugaya-taichou," they said in unison. He nodded and led me forward. I just followed, looking around like some innocent little puppy, seeing everything for the first time.

"Isoginasai!" he shouted over his shoulder. I sped up my pace and caught up with him. He led me all the way to the other side of the courtyard and up a flight of rather steep stairs. Finally, we came to a stop in front of a pair of double doors, but smaller this time.

"10th Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou with Takamori Minako from the real world," he announced in a loud and commanding voice. The doors slid open. Inside was a comfortably furnished room that resembled an office. An old man with long, white beard and hair sat behind a desk facing the door. To his right was a balcony and to his left were several shelves of books. Hitsugaya bowed. I quickly followed suit, somehow knowing that this man was of great importance and was to be respected.

"Soutaichou-sama," Hitsugaya said, lifting his head and walking inside. I followed closely behind him.

"This is the girl that was in the human world that you requested to know about. Her spirit, it seems, was unable to move onto the Soul Society, but for no apparent reason. And Aizen seems to be interested in her in some ways. He sent a Menos after her. I'm quite sure he was the one, the Gillian showed distinct signs of being there on orders," Hitsugaya explained. All the while, the old man behind the chair listened intently and nodded at the end of this brief explanation. He turned his eyes onto me and I froze, not knowing what to do.

"Takamori-san, no need to look so up-tight. We're not your enemies," the old man said in a deep, wise voice. I nodded and loosened up a bit.

"All we want, is a little of what you know... or what you don't know, depending on what you **do** know," he said. I frowned, a bit confused by this, but I managed to wrap my brain around it after a few seconds. I gave him a nervous smile, but nodded all the same.

"Why don't you have a seat, Hitsugaya-taichou, Takamori-san," the old man gestured for us to be seated opposite him, and we followed. I sat down awkwardly and waited for someone to say something.

"Now, can you tell me how you died? If you're comfortable with talking about it, of course," the old man quickly added, as if he was afraid to offend me. I nodded and started. I told him about how I was diagnosed with the disease I had, and how I died in the hospital, and how that I had become a spirit and could only watch after my death. He listened patiently, and at the end of my story, remained quiet for a few moments.

"And... that's it," I said somewhat lamely. He nodded and folded his hands on his desk, as if thinking.

"So you died because of a disease, and you were prepared for it. Mentally I mean," he said. It sounded more like a statement than a question, so I just nodded.

"You didn't have any regrets about leaving the world of the living?" he asked. I shook my head, and then stopped myself.

"Well... I did have regrets, but nothing big. Like... I did want to see my dad again, and I really wanted to see the presents that my friends got for me from the Theme Park they went to, but I don't think any of that would have been enough. I mean, who doesn't have regrets when they die? Everyone has to have at least **something** they wanted to have done before they died, right?" I asked. The old man smiled and nodded.

"You're right. None of those things would have been strong enough to hold you back. But are you quite sure there wasn't something else? Something a bit larger than all of those things?" he asked. I shook my head in earnest this time. There wasn't anything huge.

"Alright then. Have you ever heard of an organization called the 'Arrancar'? Or even remember a brief passing of the term somewhere?" he asked gently. I shook my head and frowned. Arrancar? I've never even heard of the word before and it didn't make any sense to me at all.

"How about 'Menos' or 'Hollows'?" he asked. My eyes lit up and I nodded. His interest seemed sparked too.

"Hollows! Yeah! Urahara-san told me about them after one of them attacked me," I said, eager to be of some help. The old man nodded once more before sighing and leaning back into his chair.

"I see... so you haven't heard of one until _after_ you died?" he asked. I nodded, slower this time, because I could hear disappointment in his voice. Apparently, what I said was not the answer he was hoping for.

"Did anything strange, or abnormal ever happen to you in your life? Any strange persons wanting to talk to you, or have you seen strange monsters or the like?" he asked. I shook my head again. These were the same questions that Hitsugaya had asked me earlier. I frowned. Why were these seemingly trivial things so important that the Shinigami had to ask me _twice_?

"Hitsugaya-taichou, are you quite sure that the Menos was under Aizen's order's to attack her, and not just hungry for some souls?" the old man asked, turning his gaze onto Hitsugaya. He nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"I'm **quite** sure. The Menos **was** hungry, but signs show that it was starved on purpose. The place where it was let found seemed to be the only place it went, which suggests that it was sent there. And I think it to be too much of a coincidence that there just happened to be where Takamori-san was," Hitsugaya explained. The old man sighed again and furrowed his long, white eyebrows. He seemed to be deep in thought. After a few moments, he spoke again.

"Alright then. Hitsugaya-taichou, Takamori-san will be under your care from now on until we find a possible explanation for the current events. I want to you take care of her and treat her like a guest. Any mistreating of Takamori-san will be accounted for on **your** behalf, but I don't think that will be much of an issue," he smiled gently at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya nodded and stood up. He glanced at me and I did the same.

"Arigatou gozaimasu..." I said softly, bowing to the old man. He only smiled and lifted a hand to motion for us to leave.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Yamamoto-soutaichou," Hitsugaya said before leading me out the door again. He sighed and closed his eyes as soon as the door closed behind him. He started walking down the hallway with his eyes closed, breathing deeply. He seemed to be either annoyed or relieved that we were out of that room.

"Anou... who was that just now?" I asked timidly. As I mentioned before, I was a bit scared of the white-haired captain.

"That was Yamamoto-soutaichou. He's the leader of the Gotei 13, also Captain of Division 1," Hitsugaya answered, opening his eyes at last. He seemed more relaxed now. He gave me a sidelong look. His intense gaze made me squirm uncomfortably and his unusual colored eyes did nothing to help except make it all the more awkward.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" he asked, putting his hands behind his head casually. I jumped at the sudden question. Was I really that obvious? I shrugged.

"I'm not... scared... you're just a bit... intimidating in presence," I chose my words carefully as not to offend him in any way. At least I hoped not. He smirked and seemed please by my answer. I couldn't puzzle out why, but at least he wasn't offended.

"Relax, like Soutaichou said, we're not your enemies. The Menos and the Arrancar are. So there's no need to be so uptight," he said, his facial expression relaxing a bit more.

"Hai..." I said, and took a deep breath to loosen my posture. My heart was still thumping irregularly, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before.

"We'll need to go back to the human world, but since you've been here already, you can't return there without a gigai," he said, and then frowned again, as if troubled by something. I frowned as well.

"What's a 'gigai'?" I asked. There were so many things I didn't know that it annoyed me. I felt like a complete idiot, asking all the dumb questions.

"An artificial body that a spirit can reside in to become material in the human world," he said. And then, spotting my blank expression, sighed.

"There just bodies that we can live in so other people can see us. Remember how no on could see you when you were spirit? Well, that's what we are in the human world too, so we need to live in fake bodies," he said.

"Oh..." I nodded. I kind of got what they are, but everything was still so confusing.

"So... I'll need to get one before I can go back?" I asked. Hitsugaya nodded his head. Then, I thought of something that made me freeze in my tracks and my eyes to go wide.

"Wait... the gigais are supposed to look like you, right?" I asked, eyes narrowing. Hitsugaya nodded again, frowning in confusion.

"And why would that be a problem?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm supposed to be **dead**," I put an extra emphasis on the last word.

"What will my friends and family think when they see me walking down the street with strangers?" I asked. Hitsugaya opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it, as if realizing a point.

"You're right, that is a problem," he muttered, his frown deepening. Then he sighed again and threw his hands up.

"Then I suppose we'll just have to find a way to avoid people you know. I'm supposed to be investigating Karakura town, but at the same time, taking care of you, to make sure that you're not kidnapped for some odd reason. We'll just have to find a way to make that work then," he said. I stood there, open-mouthed.

"But... but... I knew _a lot_ of people. How are we going to avoid them all? Can't we get whoever makes these fake bodies to make a body that doesn't look like me?" I asked.

"No, that can't be done. You won't fit into the body," Hitsugaya said. I stomped my foot childishly. I didn't want to have to avoid everyone that I loved. I knew I was being selfish but... humans were selfish creatures, there was nothing wrong with that... right?

"But first, we have to have a gigai made for you, and that'll take around a day. So I'm going to inform the Research and Development Department to make a new gigai for you. I'm afraid you'll have to come with me, since you're under my care from now on," he said. I just nodded. I didn't mind being in his presence, although intimidating. His cool demeanor seemed to calm me and frighten me at the same time. Like a sour candy.

Wait... did I just compare Hitsugaya to **candy**?

**A/N: Oh yes, another chapter, finished! Review, review, review!! Tell me what you think. Like it, Hate it? Tell me ALL about it! Now GOOO!! **


	6. 05: Awfully Nice

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait before the update... I was busy on other things, and lots of parties to go to because of the SUMMER finally beginning. But as soon as the Party-mood ends, I'll be more active. I promise. So here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Track Five:

Awfully Nice

/Linked by strength and love. Friendship never wanes. While others move onward. Friends will always remain\\

For the remainder of the day, I just followed Hitsugaya around while he went about his captain duties. Some of which included showing me around the Seireitei and introducing me to a few people. They all seemed nice enough. One captain that I particularly liked was another white-haired man. He seemed a bit sick, but he reminded me of my dad. He was gentle and wise and strong and had the warmest smile. I felt a bit sorry for him. He had to still keep up even though his body wasn't doing so well.

"Ja matte ne, Ukitake-taichou-sama! Hope you feel better!" I shouted, grinning over my shoulder at the smiling, waving man. Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows at me as he accompanied me back to his office.

"You seem... quite taken to Ukitake-taichou," he said, opening his office door and letting me in first before closing it behind himself. I looked around the room before returning my gaze back to him and flashing him a smile.

"He reminds me of my father is all. My dad used to be just like him, minus the sick part. He was gentle yet commanding, and really smart too. He taught me loads of stuff. I used to love just sitting in his lap and listening to him tell me stories about things he's seen or read about in a book somewhere. I used to think that Papa-chan knew everything when I was little. I would have loved to see him again... but he was on a business trip when I died, so I guess that'll never happen," I sighed and looked down at my hands. Hitsugaya didn't say anything for a few moments. I looked up, wondering if he was still listening. He was. He just seemed deep in thought.

"Zannen desu," he said quietly. I shook my head and hitched a smile back onto my face.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu! I'm over it now. Plus, I'll most likely see him again when we go back to the human world, right? Even if he doesn't see me, I'll see him, and that's good enough for me," I smiled widely at Hitsugaya. He stared at me and blinked a few times, as if he's never really seen anything like me before. He then smirked and shook his head in an exasperated manner.

"You are a very strange girl," he commented, a small smile on his face, as he walked over to his desk and sat down. He pulled a pile of papers towards himself and started scan them over, before signing them at the bottom.

"Watcha doin'?" I asked peachily, bouncing over to where his desk was. I leaned over to look at the paper that he was reading. I didn't understand much of what it said.

"Paperwork," was his only answer before bending over and signing the bottom of the paper and putting it aside, pulling another one towards himself. I cocked an eyebrow.

"That's... boring..." I commented, walking over to a sofa in front of his desk and plopping down on it. I yawned and lay down, stretching.

"It's been a yawn long day," I said, covering my mouth. A nod and a grunt was all I got for an answer.

"Oi, Hitsugaya-taichou-san..." I said hesitantly. He looked up.

"Nani?" he asked in a monotonous voice. I fidgeted slightly and frowned down at my own twisting hands.

"Anou... where can I get some new clothing? I feel awkward walking around in my hospital dress. It's not that I mind that much... I just feel... stand-outy-ish..." I said, frowning even more at my newly made up word.

"Hai, we'll need to get you a shihakushou or at least a kimono. Don't worry about it, I'll send someone to get you something. Wait... how big are you?" he asked, seemingly unaware of how awkward that question sounded. I light blush spattered across my cheeks as I wrenched my mind away from the second possible meaning of the question.

"I wear a small in human sizes, but I'm not sure how big 'small' is here, so..." I let my sentence trail off, still blushing. Hitsugaya seemed unbothered and nodded.

"Wakatta," he said and walked out the door. A few moments later, he came back in and resumed his former place behind his desk. He picked up his pen and looked back at me.

"Someone should be coming with something soon," he informed me. I nodded.

"Arigatou gozaimashita," I said, grinning thankfully. The hospital dress really was a bit uncomfortable to walk around too much in. I just sat there, watching him work on paper work for about half an hour before someone knocked on the door. I turned my gaze to the door as a voice rang out behind it.

"Taichou-sama, I have your order," the deep voice said. It was definitely male.

"Hairinasai," Hitsugaya said, putting down his pen and looking up as the door slid open to reveal a kneeling man, holding a pile of dark robes in his hands. He lifted his head and set the pile of black robe-like material on the ground.

"These are for Takamori-san, just like you ordered, Taichou-sama. The tailor said that these were the smallest he had, other than the custom sized ones he makes for Yachiru-fukutaichou-sama," the man said, bowing down again.

"Hai. Arigatou, you may go," Hitsugaya said. The man bowed and slid the door closed. I walked over to the pile of clothing and picked it up. It was a bit different from the 'shihakushou' that Hitsugaya had mentioned earlier.

The outfit consisted of a white kosodo, a black yukata with interesting white designs on the left bottom corner, and a white obi. It was pretty plain, but very nice looking at the same time. I briefly wondered why I got a different uniform when everyone else has the same one, but my thoughts were interrupted by Hitsugaya's voice.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Change," he said. It sounded much more like an order to me. I blushed light pink as he stared at me, as if waiting for me to change right there in front of him.

"Anou... is there a bathroom or something...?" I asked, still blushing, but trying desperately to hide it.

"Over there," he pointed at a door to his right side. I picked up my outfit and hurried over to it, closing the door softly behind me. I leaned against the door and took a deep breath, calming my frantically racing heart. Why was I reacting like this? He's just a guy who's been asked to watch over me until further notice, there's no reason to be acting so... flustered.

_'Yeah, but he's also the one who saved you from that monster... Hollow,'_ a small voice in the back of my head contradicted. I shook my head to get these petty thoughts out of my head and proceeded to change out of my airy hospital dress. It felt so good to have normal clothing on again. Well... not too modern normal clothing, but normal clothing nonetheless. I opened the door and walked out with the hospital dress in my arms.

"Anou... what do I do with this?" I asked, suddenly shy. Hitsugaya turned his head and looked me up and down.

"Just throw it away, you won't be needing it anymore," he said. I nodded and went to throw away the hospital dress. When I came back, Hitsugaya was bent over paperwork again. I signed inwardly. This guy didn't seem to know how to have fun... or have any clue what fun is. How will I survive with someone like this?

"Anou, Hitsugaya-taichou-san... what do I do now?" I asked stupidly, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. He looked up and blinked at me for a few seconds as if thrown by the question.

"Do whatever you want, just don't disrupt my work," he said coolly before going back to the piece of paper on his desk. I flushed.

How rude...

I sighed again walked over to a shelf of books and began scanning through the titles. Most of them were legal documents fit for a captain's office, but I found some comic hidden here and there. I grinned slyly. Who knew a Hitsugaya hid comic books on his shelf? So he **did** know how to have fun, huh. I took a few of them down and flipped through them. They weren't porn or anything, just comics that kids his age were interested in. Or, kids who looked his age.

I sat down with a few of them and started reading. It surprised me that they had similar contents to some of the manga that I'd seen in the human world. So the Soul Society isn't that much different, is it?

"O-oi! What are you reading?!" came Hitsugaya's shocked voice from my left. I looked up with innocent eyes.

"Comics?" I answered, raising an eyebrow at him. He looked flustered and embarrassed.

"W-where did you find those?!" he asked, trying to sound imposing, but at the same time, blushing profusely. I giggled.

"On your shelf, over there," I pointed. He turned his head, and I could see his eyes go wide. They were obviously hidden, and were supposed to _stay_ hidden.

"And when did I tell you, you could go through my personal belongings?" he questioned sternly, though the effect was slightly marred by his red face and uneven breathing. I shrugged.

"I was bored," I stated simply, grinning deviously at him.

"You're under my supervision, but that doesn't mean you can go through my possessions!" he fumed. I snickered and blinked innocently at him.

"Gomen nasai," I said childishly, closing the book, standing up and putting them all in front of him on his desk. He stared down at them. I could almost **hear** the cogs whirring in his brain, frantically searching for a way to get rid of them, but not reveal his hiding place. I laughed again. His head snapped up and he glared at me.

"What are you laughing at?" he demanded, cheeks still red. I bit my lip to stop myself from bursting out.

"Nothing really, I just find it amusing that a Captain like yourself has comic books hidden on his shelf. Is there anything else of interest _hiding_ in your office, Taichou-sama?" I asked teasingly, giving a mocking bow. His cheeks turned redder than ever as he slammed a hand down on his desk. I could feel my ribs threatening to crack from holding in all that laughter.

"Urusai! Is it so unnatural for a person to have some hobbies?" he asked angrily. I giggled again, biting the insides of my cheeks and shook my head.

"I'm not laughing at you, I merely find the fact that someone like you has comics amusing," I stated, trying to sound professional but not sure if I managed to pull it off. Hitsugaya was breathing heavily and his face was still red, but he seemed to be calming down.

"Sumimasen," he said, sitting down and burying his face in his hands. The grin slid off my face. His voice sounded tired and worn. So unlike the sharp, biting tones he'd used just a moment before. I frowned and leaned down towards him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, staring at the place where his eyes would have been if his hands weren't covering them. He jumped at the sudden closeness of my voice and his head snapped up. Resulting in the fact that we were almost nose to nose with eachother. I straightened up and cocked my head to one side, like a small dog, wondering what was going on.

"It's just... the pressure gets to me sometimes..." he said, rubbing his forehead and leaning back into his chair. I smiled. I didn't know he could be so... innocent and oblivious to the fact that he was innocent. He looked down at the papers on his desk but almost fell off his seat as I slapped a hand on top of it. He blinked up at me confusedly.

"C'mon, let's go outside," I said, walking around the desk and attempting to drag him out of his seat. He resisted and I looked back at him. He was frowning at me.

"I've got to finish this paperwork, and who are you to **tell me** what to do?" he demanded, suddenly stern again. I let go of his arm and bit my lip. He was right. I just met him a day ago, and I was already ordering him around. I'd heard from my friends that I was a bit bossy, but I didn't expect it to be that bad. Was I really that dominatingly annoying? And on top of that, he was the Captain and I was a guest, I should really start acting like one.

"Sumimasen," I apologized, giving him a small smile.

"I just thought maybe some fresh air'll make you feel better, I didn't mean to start ordering you around. You're the Captain after all," I said shyly. He stared at me with a blank expression on his face.

"You are a **very** strange girl," he mused, a small smile escaping from his stern mask. I frowned at him. Strange? Why'd he keep calling me that? Was I really strange? Or was he trying to say something else, but can't find the right word for it?

"Why do you keep saying that?" I couldn't keep a small note of annoyance from my voice. He raised his eyebrows, a smirk forming on his lips. He picked up his pen and set it to his paperwork.

"Because you are," he replied simply, not lifting his head. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Oh yeah? How so?" I asked sneeringly, tapping my foot against the ground. He paused in his writing and looked up, and amused smile on his face.

"First, you're all polite and shy, and then you get loud and teasing, and then you apologize and get polite and shy again. But after that, you start teasing again. I wonder how many other sides there are to you," he said lightly, beginning to work again. I stood there, mulling over his words. He was right... again. It was really starting to piss me off how he was right about everything. I sighed and slumped down on the sofa, frowning. It was amazing how many different moods I go through in a day.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks a bunch for reading! **


	7. 06: Cold Sweat

**A/N: Ok this chappie is where a main point comes in. And... oh... Curse my harry potter obessesion, or else I wouldn't have written it! But read and review anyways, kay?? Thankies! Enjoy!  
**

Track Six:

Cold Sweat

/Who could ever know. Nightmares plague my sleep. Whenever I fall. It sinks in deep\\

_'Breath, I'll be fine. Breath. I can do this,'_ I told myself as I stood by the portal that would take me back to the human world. I'd only been in the Soul Society for a day, and yet, I found that it was more difficult that I thought for me to return to the human world. I was afraid. What would I do if I... say... accidentally bumped into someone I knew in the supermarket or something? What excuse would I have for _being alive_ after my family and friends _witnessed_ me die in front of them?

"Oi, ochisuite," Hitsugaya said, glancing over at my flustered expression. I looked over at him and met his intense gaze. I looked away as to prevent myself from staring. His eyes were so... beautiful... mysterious... and deep. I blushed, and mentally slapped myself for thinking these things.

"H-hai," was my stuttered reply. We stepped through the portal together and I closed my eyes against the bright light. When it faded, I opened my eyes again, and found myself inside a rather familiar-looking underground cellar/training arena. I was under the Urahara Shop again. I was in the human world again.

I was home.

I grinned brightly at the rough landscape as if it were a play park I used to go to as a small child, and started to walk towards the staircase. Hitsugaya was close behind me, that ever uncaring expression on his face. We reached the top of the staircase and I lifted the floorboard and climbed up. I was immediately greeted by familiar faces.

Urahara was there, and Ururu, Renji, Abarai, Matsumoto, Madarame, Ayasegawa, and Kuchiki. Kurosaki, Inoue, and Ishida weren't there, and neither was Sado.

_'They're probably at school... wait if they're at school, then what are all these people doing here? Shouldn't they be at school too?'_ I wondered, frowning to myself.

"Okaeri Takamori-san! Hitsugaya-taichou!" Urahara greeted, lavishly bowing and fanning himself. A large grin was plastered to his face.

"Okaeri, Takamori-san, Hitsugaya-taichou," Ururu repeated, bowing as well, though not as flourishingly. I smiled at her and Urahara.

"Hai, it's good to be home... in a normal body," I added.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto exclaimed, immediately engulfing Hitsugaya in a _huge_ hug, I could almost see the veins pulsing in Hitsugaya's forehead, and had to hold back a giggle.

"Welcome back, Hitsugaya-taichou," the others greeted.

I felt happy for the first time in a while. The dead weight that had been settled in my chest ever since I became a spirit had now been lifted. I felt light and airy, like a feather.

"Hey, shouldn't you all be in school?" I asked, looking at each of them in turn. If they were going to pose as people from the real world, they might as well do it correctly.

Madarame shook his head.

"They have some sort of trip thing that they're on. And the signups and payment were in the beginning of the year, so us 'new students' can't go. And in turn, they gave us a day off, since it was suppose to be a fun day," he explained. I nodded and then frowned. How come I've never heard of such a trip?

_'Oh right...'_ I thought dryly, remembering. '_I was in the hospital at the time so I couldn't have signed up.'_ The memory of being in the hospital seemed so far off. I wonder if it really happened at all. It feels like I never left, or died, or anything. It all seemed to me like a distant dream now. So many things have happened since then, so I can't fully remember my 'old life' as I like to think of it now. My new life, I have to admit, is _much_ more interesting than my old one. Though interesting is not always a good thing...

"Taichou, your suspicions were right. We've had multiple Arrancar attacks during your short absence. And this time, they weren't just Gillian, they were the Espada," Matsumoto informed, once she'd let go of her captain.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened and the look of shock on his face spoke loud enough. He hadn't expected that. Whatever 'that' was. I looked on, feeling as confused as ever when I was with these people. I still couldn't understand them very well. They seemed to be speaking in code. 'Espada'? What the hell is that?

"Espada? Are you sure? How did you manage to defeat them?" he asked, stunned. Matsumoto shook her head, her bright hair flopping about.

"We didn't. They retreated as soon as they noticed that someone wasn't around. I'm not sure who they meant but..." Matsumoto's voice trailed off as she glanced over at me. It was a small movement, over in the blink of an eye, but I caught it nonetheless. The Espada, whoever they were, were after me. And it seemed like it wasn't something to be celebrating about.

Hitsugaya glanced at me as well, though his glance was much more worried.

"Did they say anything?" he asked a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Hai. Their exact words were 'Oh! It looks like the little Enchantress isn't here! We've been fighting for nothing then, eh?'," Kuchiki supplied. All eyes turned onto me at the mention of the quote. I froze. Enchantress? What is all this? Surely they weren't talking about me, were they?

"Takamori, has there been something that you haven't told us?" Hitsugaya asked, suspicion soaking his voice. I shook my head frantically, eyes wide and a look of pure shock and horror on my face. Hitsugaya stared at me for a few seconds, in which I squirmed uncomfortably under his intense gaze. I had to prevent myself from lifting my head and staring into those amazing eyes of his.

'_No! You can't think like that! He's just a guy that you met! Ok?! Just a guy!_' I thought desperately, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Alright, but if I find that you're lying... you regret the consequences," Hitsugaya warned, narrowing his eyes. My head snapped up, fear clearly showing in my horrified eyes. It was one of those rare moments that I actually met his eyes, and didn't find myself getting lost in them. I saw suspicion and distrustfulness etched into their cool depths and felt my heart give a painful throb. Why is this happening to me?

"I swear! I don't know anything! I've never even believed in magic or anything like that when I was alive. I didn't even believe in an after life, or in ghosts! But... apparently ghosts and spirits do exist, so I'm not sure _what _to believe anymore. And all this talk about an Enchantress, I've never been able to do weird things in my life, ever! I've always believed in Science and Logic. Anything that couldn't be proved was false, in my opinion. I've never even been into any of this mumbo-jumbo stuff. Honest! I've-" but Hitsugaya cut across my rambling.

"Shush," he said, in a much gentler voice than I expected, and there was a small smile on his face. I shut my mouth at once and stared confusedly at him. Was he laughing at me?

"I believe you, don't worry," he let out a chuckle. I looked at him, confused and stunned. What had caused his sudden change in attitude?

"What-? Why are you all understanding all of a sudden?" I asked, frowning at him. At this, he actually laughed. It was a pleasant, warm sound.

"You'd be amazed at what a person's eyes can reveal about them," he stated simply before turning back to Matsumoto. The conversation resumed, but I was completely tuned out.

Did he just say, in his own little way, that he could tell if I was lying or not my looking into my eyes? If that _was_ what he was saying... then that'd be a bit creepy, in my opinion. No one has ever been able to do that to me. Ever. Not even my parents, and to think that this... boy I'd just met a few days ago could read me so well was... disturbing in some ways, but comforting in others. Like the fact that I know that he'll understand me, whatever I do. I don't know exactly _where_ that feeling came from, but I guess it's just because I feel really safe around him.

"Oi, Takamori!" his voice pulled me out of my little line of thought. I looked up. Everyone was looking at me again.

"What?" I asked, staring blankly around at everyone. Hitsugaya sighed, and that annoying look appeared on his face again.

"I was just asking, do you know if any of your relatives or friends could know anything about this. Other than Kurosaki and his lot," he said. I shook my head, but then paused in the middle, thinking.

_'Kao-nii-chan!'_ I thought, my eyes suddenly widened and all the color drained from my face.

"Takamori! What's wrong?" Hitsugaya jumped up and was at my side in an instant, looking into my face, a worried frown on his face.

"Kao-nii-chan..." I whispered, mind working madly, putting all the pieces together. He was never home and was always away. Even when collage should have been on vacation. And when he was home, his schedule clashed with the collage's schedule. And his backpack and suitcase, he never let me touch them, and forbade me from going into his room. The unusual bangs and sounds that have been coming from his room. The smoke and the different colored fumes. He claimed he'd accidentally set of a few smoke bombs in there, but now...

"He lied to me," I whispered, tears welling up into my eyes, blurring my vision, blurring out my very thought process. I blinked and a tear rolled down my cheek. He was the person that I looked up to, the person that I loved more than anyone else. He was my sanctuary everytime I got hurt, or was feeling bad. He was my role-model and my hero. He was my best friend and sometimes like a dad when my real dad wasn't around. He was my protector and teacher. He was a part of me, a part of my life. He was... my big brother.

But... he lied.

"He promised..." I whispered, my voice cracking as more tears rolled down my face. I was shaking my head, as if frantically trying to get rid of the thoughts and feelings whirling around in my head.

"He promised... that he'd...never keep anything from me..." I'd started to sob. I felt someone wrap their arms around me, and I held onto whoever it was as if my life depended on it. I felt the someone stroke my hair and pat my back, trying to calm me down. I sobbed into their shoulder, ruining their clothes, but they didn't seem to care.

We stayed like that for a while before I finally pulled away, sniffling and wiping tears away from my puffy eyes. I looked up and received a shock to find deep, aquamarine-like colored eyes staring into my own. Hitsugaya.

"Sui hic masen," I apologized, pulling away from him, and hiding my face. How embarrassing, breaking down like that in front of all these people. And a captain and a few vice-captains no less.

"Daijoubu," Hitsugaya said, holding me by the shoulders and examining me closely. I didn't turn my face to face him, but kept it to one side.

"Want to tell us what's going on now?" Madarame asked, rather harshly, tapping his wooden sword impatiently against his shoulder. Hitsugaya turned and glared at him. Madarame immediately stopped the tapping and looked down. Hitsugaya turned his gaze back onto me and by this time, I've been able to calm down quite a bit.

"My brother, Kaoru. I think he was an Enchanter, and kept it from us," I stated, though my voice was still a bit cracked. Hitsugaya frowned and let go of my shoulders.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. I wiped another tear away as I began to explain his unusual behavior and the weird scheduling of his visits, as well as the suspicious happenings in his room. After my explanation, I fell silent again, waiting for Hitsugaya to say something.

"And you think, that since he was one, you are too?" he asked, tapping his chin with one finger, starring off into space, as if lost in thought. I nodded. I caught Mastumoto's eye, and for some reason, she _winked_ at me and grinned widely. I raised and eyebrow, but had to toggle my attention back on Hitsugaya as he spoke again.

"Yes, that is a definite possibility. I would say, even probable. Since it's only logical, and the evidence of the Espada's words should be enough evidence on its own, since you're the only new associate that we've had recently," Hitsugaya said. I nodded, not knowing exactly what to say at this point.

"Taichou, what do we do now?" Matsumoto asked. Hitsugaya shrugged and sighed.

"We continue on with the assignment, there's nothing much else we can do as of right now. But, if the Espada are to come looking for Takamori again, protect her with your life. We can't afford loosing someone that has such potential in power," Hitsugaya said. He stood up and gestured for me to do the same. I followed.

I felt so singled out at his command. 'Protect her with your life'. Did he really think of me as something that important? But he's probably doing this only because I can possibly be an Enchantress, and they need someone like that on their side.

"C'mon," he started to lead me out the door. I frowned.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following him out of the shop and down the street.

"I dunno. Where do you want to go?" he asked, shrugging off the question. He led me into the shopping district.

"I just thought that maybe some fresh air would do you good," I could see him smirking and recalled back in the Soul Society, I'd said that I thought some fresh air would be good for him. Was he teasing me? I narrowed my eyes playfully.

"Hai! Arigatou, Hitsugaya-dono!" I said, waiting for the reaction at this new honorific. He froze in his step and turned to look at me. I had a playful grin plastered to my face.

"Nani?!" he asked, blinking at me.

"Nani 'nani'?" I threw back, my grin growing wider. He scowled.

"Stop that," he said, turning around again and beginning to walk.

"Hai, Hitsugaya-dono," I said, following him like a loyal puppy. He irked, but let it slide. We entered a coffee shop and I looked at the menu. They had vanilla-bean. It's been such a long time that I'd had something like that.

"See something you like?" Hitsugaya asked, glancing at the menu and going to the small line of people waiting to order. I turned around.

"Hm? Oh, no, no! I was just looking," I lied, looking away. He paused and looked at me before scoffing.

"You are a terrible liar. Remember what I said about people's eyes? Well, that was directed towards you," he said, as if I was some idiot. I scowled back at him and glared.

"What do you want?" he asked, reaching the counter and looking expectantly at me.

"Nothing! You get something! I don't want anything!" I lied again, shaking my head. He rolled his eyes.

"Stop lying to me," he said in an annoyed tone. "I saw you looking at something you liked up in that menu." I sighed and gave up.

"Fine. I'll take a small Vanilla-bean smoothie please," I said to the person behind the counter.

"And I'll have a regular coffee," Hitsugaya said. The guy behind the counter raised his eyebrows.

"Caffeine or no caffeine, sir?" he asked.

"Caffeine," Hitsugaya said. The guy looked at him for a few more seconds before entering it onto the billing sheet.

"Drinking coffee at such a young age?" he asked, as he went to make the drinks. Hitsugaya sniffed indignantly. I knew he didn't like being referred to as young. I snickered and he glared at me.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," I said, taking my drink and following Hitsugaya out the door. I had no idea how he could get from one place to another so quickly, especially in a crowded little coffee shop. But all Shinigami had weird powers so I guess I shouldn't be _that_ surprised.

"I'll pay you back," I said as I finally caught up to the white-haired captain. I hated owing money.

"Iei," he said, waving it off. I stared at him. Since when was he so generous? Is it just because I broke down crying and he felt sorry for me or something?

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you don't have any money. You can't go back to your old house and pick up your wallet now, can you?" he asked, rolling his eyes again. It took me a moment to realize what he meant and when I did, I laughed at my own stupidity. I was supposed to be dead, and dead people don't walk back into their old house and pick up money.

"Right," I said, still chuckling.

"Sorry," I said, sipping on my drink.

"M-Mimi-chan?!"

I froze and almost dropped my drink. There was only one person on Earth that _ever_ called me that. I slowly turned around.

**A/N: I know what y'all are thinking "HP dork," right? Well, worry not! The Enchantress thing isn't going to make Minako UBER powerful or anything. Actually, I'll tell you all a secret! -Whispers- she actually can't use any of her powers in the Soul Society because the spirit particles mess with the her flow of magic. So she can't USE any powers at all! So, no mary-sue! I planned it out to make sure that I don't make a mary-sue and kill my story... Review please! Thanks again for reading! **


	8. 07: Timeless Moment

**A/N: Whoopy!! Another chapter! And something that I'd like to say: Sorry if you guys get confused. I have a really weird style of writing where I write things really fast, like I would skip like... a month where nothing happens in like... 2 sentenced, and then go into EXTREME detail almost immediately. . If you haven't noticed this, you WILL... I have the whole first book written out already, and I'm halfway through with the second one. I want to at least FINISHING TYPING ALL of this story before school starts... so I'm typing ALOT a day. It's not like I've got anything ELSE to do, ne? Alright! There's my LONG Author's Note, now ENJOY the story! And remember to REVIEW LOTS!! On with the STORY! **

Track Seven:

Timeless Moment

/Time goes on. I wish it wouldn't. But if it did. Maybe it shouldn't\\

Kaoru. Standing there, with his eyes wide and staring at me as if he'd just been smacked across the face with a crowbar. I blinked at him. My mind was completely blank. My worst nightmare was coming true right in front of my eyes. My brother... had seen me. And I, in turn, was supposed to be dead. Wasn't he the one who knelt next to my bed, holding my lifeless hand until it turned cold? Wasn't he the one who announced that I was gone?

_'Kuso,'_ I swore silently as I stood there and stared at my brother. He seemed to be frozen in time, unmoving, like a statue carved from the whitest marble.

"W-what-? You... I saw... I felt... I thought..." he didn't seem to be completely coherent yet. I just stood there and gave him an apologetic smile. He walked slowly towards me, like a long lost dog, finally finding its owner, but not willing to believe its eyes. He raised a hand and touched my face. I just stood there and let his hand rest on my cheek. I looked up at him. His eyes were full of shock, wonder, and... fright. He was scared of me. He was scared of what he was seeing.

"Mimi-chan?" he whispered, running his hand along my face. I blinked and nodded.

"But... how? When? What-?" he still wasn't very coherent. Hitsugaya suddenly cut in and slapped his hand away from my face, his own face contorted with anger. He looked like he could have punched Kaoru in the face... if I hadn't glared at him.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled, fresh tears spilling down my cheeks at the sight of my brother. All thoughts of him lying to me were gone, replaced by a desperate need to have him by my side again. I didn't care if he caused me so much pain. I didn't care that he'd kept everything away from me. I didn't care. Not at that moment anyways.

Hitsugaya looked surprised for a moment before he scowled and glared at me. I glared back.

"M-Mimi-chan, who is this?" Kaoru asked. I turned my eyes back onto him.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou. He's a friend of mine," I stated, urging myself not to look at Hitsugaya again. The look of shock on his face was still etched into my brain.

"Tch," he scoffed and rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking away.

"I'm merely her care taker. Nothing else," he said, contradicting me. I felt something in my chest throb painfully before realizing it was my heart. I looked down, ashamed that I had yelled at him. But my pride stopped me from apologizing on the spot. Kaoru was here, and that was all I needed... right?

I looked up at my big brother again, a watery smile on my face, before wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face into his chest, inhaling his precious, familiar, safe scent. I felt him return my hug, placing his chin on the top of my head, just like he used to.

"Kao-nii-chan..." I muttered into his shirt. I felt him nod.

"Nani?" he asked in that gentle voice that I'd grown up loving so much. It was the voice he used everytime he knew I was upset. And the voice that cheered me up absolutely and flawlessly.

"Why aren't you surprised that I'm alive?" I asked, but before he had a chance to reply, a new, sharp, and rather harsh voice cut across us.

"This isn't the place to talk about things like this. We're going back." It was Hitsugaya, and he was already heading back in the direction of Urahara's Shop. He didn't so much as glance back at us.

Kaoru looked down at me and I gave him a reassuring nod. He kept and arm around my waist as we both followed after Hitsugaya. Soon enough, we were once again entering the now familiar little shop that had been the beginning to so many things in this new life of mine.

"Takamori-san! Hitsugaya-taichou! Oh! And who's this?" Urahara greeted us by the door, fanning himself, as always. I smiled.

"This is Kao-nii-chan," I introduced, leaning into his side and grinning widely. Urahara looked at the both of us for a moment before shutting his fan and bowing to Kaoru.

"Ah, Konnichiwa! I'm Urahara Kisuke, the owner of this humble shop. Hajimemashite," he said. Kaoru bowed as well, brining me with him and gave Urahara an awkward smile.

"Anou... Konnichiwa. I'm Takamori Kaoru, Minako's older brother. Hajimemashite," he greeted as well. During all this, Hitsugaya had already walked into the main room and disappeared. But he now reappeared with everyone else, Matsumoto the closest behind him. She looked curiously at Kaoru. But Hitsugaya was determinedly looking away from the pair of us, a frown on his face and his arms folded firmly in front of him.

"Takamori-kun, nice to meet you. I'm Matsumoto Rangiku," Matsumoto said, bowing and smiling sweetly.

"H-hai. Nice to meet you," Kaoru seemed really lost and uncomfortable at meeting all these new, and rather strange people. His eyes immediately slid down to Matsumoto's plenty chest and he blushed before averting his eyes hurriedly. I had to stifle my laughter. He was always like this around older women, especially good looking ones.

"Madarame Ikkaku," Madarame said, a wholly uncaring expression on his face. Kaoru nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika," Ayasegawa said, flashing us one of his 'beautiful' smiles. I almost giggled at his ridiculous expression. Well, at least he didn't **flip** his hair this time. And those things on his eyebrows... completely comical.

"Kuchiki Rukia," Kuchiki said, bowing slightly. Kaoru bowed and smiled once more. She was the only one anywhere close to normal, in my opinion.

"Ah... nice to meet you all, but do you mind explaining to me... um... what's going on here? I mean... I _saw_ my sister die and now she's... well..." he looked down at me and I gave him an apologetic grin again. He patted my head.

"Hai, hai! Let's get to that inside, shall we?" Urahara said, leading all of us back into the main room of the shop. We all sat down and the Shinigami proceeded to explain everything. All this while, Hitsugaya didn't say a single thing, just kept to himself that frown on his face, and refusing to look anywhere near me or my brother. He must still be mad at me for yelling at him back there. I'll have to apologize soon. I felt very slightly guilty for that.

After everyone was done, Kaoru just sat there, taking in all this information. Finally he nodded.

"So what you're saying is, Mimi-chan is still dead. She's just a spirit in a... gigai... is that what you said they're called?" he asked, looking at Matsumoto. She nodded. Kaoru nodded again. He looked like he was thinking about something. His brows were furrowed and he was frowning as if considering a matter.

"Hm... that's interesting... I never thought about it like that..." he muttered. But I think I was the only one who caught it. No one else seemed to notice as Urahara announced that lunch was almost ready. I frowned at him. What did he mean 'He never thought about it like that'? That didn't sound right somehow. But he soon looked up at me, and noticing my confused expression, engulfed me in one of his hugs again. I sighed, content as all doubt was erased from my mind once more.

"Don't worry, I understand," he whispered, holding me close. When he let go, I glanced over at Hitsugaya and he looked more annoyed than ever.

"Lunch is served!" Ururu said, coming in with the red-haired boy from the other day, and a giant of a man with a handle-bar mustache. He helped serve everyone and addressed everyone as 'dono'. I found it slightly comical as I recalled Hitsugaya's reaction when I called him that. Hitsugaya. I still needed to say sorry. My mouth twisted and I bit my lip.

"Hitsugaya-san? Can I talk to you for a moment... in private please?" I asked, rather shyly. He looked over at me, considered it for a few moments before hitching that annoyed look back onto his face and standing up.

"Fine," he said. His tone made it obvious that he didn't want to. We both went into the next room. The room I recongnized to be the one I stayed in for the 2 days when I was first brought here.

"Hitsugaya-san... look... I'm really sorry about yelling at you earlier. It just slipped, and I was so happy to see my brother again that I really wasn't thinking straight and... and..." but he cut me off with a look. Not a glare. Just a casual look. Not angry or annoyed or anything.

"Daijoubu da yo," he said. I was slightly stunned by the familiarity of the expression he used, but smiled. I felt a sudden urge to glomp him like Matsumoto does, but thought it would ruin the moment, so decided against it. He grinned at me a moment later and I reciprocated it. There was a moment of silence in which we were both just grinning at eachother.

"Kya! Don't push me there! They hurt!" a voice came from behind the door. We both jumped as a crashing sound came from the other side and something... or a few somethings fell against the door. Hitsugaya's grin was instantly replaced by a disapproving frown.

"They were eavesdropping on us?" I asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Matsumoto!!" Hitsugaya yelled, slamming the door open to reveal a topple-tower of people all smushed on top of eachother, looking innocently up at Hitsugaya. Matsumoto grinned guiltily and extracted herself from the group on the ground.

"Gomen nasai, taichou, but we were all curious as to what you two wanted to talk about, so we... um..." she trailed off, smiling nervously, a hand behind her head.

"Decided to eavesdrop on our conversation?" Hitsugaya finished for her, folding his arms and scowling up at her. Sometimes I wonder how he doesn't have any wrinkles if he frowns and scowls so much.

"H-hai..." she admitted guiltily, bowing her head. Hitsugaya sighed and shook his head as if saying 'God they're hopeless...' I couldn't help but smile as I followed him back into the main room.

There was much commotion over lunch and soon, everyone was full to bursting point with the wonderful cooking. There was lots of comfortable chatter around the table as people all got to know me and Kaoru better. Everything was nice and relaxed... that is until...

"Oi, Kaoru-kun. Is it true that you're an Enchanter?" Matsumoto asked. The air in the room changed from warm and relaxed to cold and tense in a matter of seconds. Everyone froze and looked at Kaoru. Kaoru, in his turn, was white-faced and wide-eyed. I was frozen in mid-bite of a particularly juicy cherry, and the juices were now dripping down my chin, but no one noticed, not even me. Everyone was intent on Kaoru's answer. And it came, nice and clean.

"Hai," he replied looking down. He seemed ashamed and proud at the same time. My eyes went wide. So he _did_ hide it from me.

"A-and... I'm an Enchantress?" I asked in a shaky voice. He nodded, keeping his head down. I just sat there. I couldn't think. Why did he keep this from me? It's my right to know what I am, right?

"Then why did you keep this from her? It's her right to know," Hitsugaya's voice was sharp, harsh, angry, and demanding. I looked up at him. It was amazing how well this boy was able to read me. It was like I was an opened book, lying under his nose, waiting for him to lower his eyes onto the page.

"I...I..." Kaoru stuttered, twisting his hands together.

"Why?!" Hitsugaya demanded, slamming a hand onto the table. Madarame, and Ayasegawa, who were muttering about something before, snapped to attention and looked at Hitsugaya with guarded expressions. They knew he was mad... really mad.

"I wanted to protect her, alright?!" Kaoru snapped, his head shot up and his eyes hard. Everyone's eyes were on Kaoru and Hitsugaya, who were both glaring at eachother as if trying to kill the other with their eyes.

"Protect her from what?! Surely this 'Enchanting' business couldn't nearly be as dangerous as what you got her into by keeping her in the dark! The Arrancar are after her and Aizen's even sent the Espada to retrieve her! She's become a target, a target for which Aizen will stop at nothing to get. The recent Espada attacks have shown that! _What_ were you trying to protect her from that could be anywhere _near_ as terrible as this?!" Hitsugaya demanded, his fists clenching on the table, his knuckles white. Even Matsumoto kept quietly to herself, afraid that if she spoke up, she'd be torn into pieces.

"You don't understand! The world of Enchanting... it's... different from what everyone thinks it is! It's dark and dangerous and... as of right now... very unstable. The art of Magic and Enchanting is all based on the frequency and flows of the Earth itself. If that is disturbed, it becomes almost fatally dangerous to try even the smallest amounts of magic! I watched Mimi-chan grow up! I **know** that she has the potential to be a great Enchantress, but she wouldn't be able to control her power! And in times like these, it could very well cost her her life!" Kaoru tried desperately to explain the situation. I just sat there, listening to all this, thinking. So he knew that I was an Enchantress but he kept it from me, due to the fact that he thought I couldn't control my powers if developed. Then... what if they're left **undeveloped**? Would that not be just as dangerous as if they were? And even more so, because then at least I'd have a chance of controlling them, versus now, when I have no idea what the power is, let alone how to control it.

"Kao-nii-chan... but aren't my powers still there? Aren't they even more dangerous now that they were left alone to grow into whatever it pleases? Aren't I more of a danger now because I don't even know what the power is?" I asked, looking up at him. I wasn't angry, just curious. All of my anger seems to have burned out during the past few days. Kaoru looked at me with sad eyes and nodded.

"Gomen na, Mimi-chan. I was so blinded by the fear of loosing you that I kept you from the truth, only to harm you more... I guess I should tell you that it wasn't a disease that killed you..." he said. My eyes widened. All thoughts were wiped from my mind.

I couldn't think. My life and everything that I thought had happened really wasn't true... I'd been living in a lie from the day I was born till the day I died without knowing, and now... he's telling me everything? It was too much to take.

"So... basically, what you're saying is that the reason for my death wasn't a disease but because my power went out of control while the Earth's flow was in disturbance and killed me?" I asked in a forcibly calm tone, but Onii-chan knew better. He knew that I was going to burst any minute now. He'd seen it only one too many times.

"H-hai," he said. He knew that there was nothing he could do to prevent my outburst, which was going to go off any second now.

"And... that all those times that I had weird déjà vu feelings and dreams weren't just because 'it happens to everyone'?" I asked, quoting his words then. He'd sounded so convincing, and I believed him. I swallowed his lies like they were food and drank in all the stupid stories he told me with thirst.

"And the stories... about how ghosts and magic... you told me they were fake... was that I lie too?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. As much as I loved those stories... now they just seemed to be burdens in the form of memories that I want to cast aside, but are engraved forevermore into my thoughts.

Kaoru nodded again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, hoping it would calm me down, but knowing that it would do nothing of the sort.

"Gomen na..." Kaoru said. I snapped.

I smashed my fist into the table, upending numerous plates and bowls, upsetting many cups of tea and drink. My eyes fluttered open and glared at Kaoru with all the anger and hate that I could muster. All my life, these things have been kept from me. But that wasn't what made me angry. It was the fact that these things actually involved and centered around me, that made me flare up.

"So all my life, you've been lying to me?! All my life, you've been telling me false things and teaching me to believe in you when you told me nothing but lies?! How could you?! I trusted you! I loved you and trusted you with every fiber of my being! And this... **this** is the real you?! How... why..." I breathed in again, blinking away my tears of anguish.

"How do you expect me to trust you now?! Huh?! Answer me, damn it! Answer me!" I shouted, raging at Kaoru, who just sat there with a sorrowful and guilty expression on his face. He shrugged.

"I'm sorry..." he repeated, looking up to meet my eyes with his own, honey brown ones. The ones that I'd looked to for comfort and reassurance, but now... I stared back into them, distrust tainting my gray orbs.

"Sorry doesn't cut the shit!" I screamed into his face, my own cheeks flushed bright red in fury. I could feel the blood pounding in my head and my whole body was shaking.

"Not anymore it doesn't! It _used_ to, when I believed that you were the most trustworthy person on earth! But now, I know better, don't I? I **know** that you're a liar. I **know** that you can't be trusted. I** know** that-" a hand rested on my shoulders, gentle, but firm. I stopped mid-sentence, breathing hard, and looked over my shoulder. It was Hitsugaya. He was looking down at me with a calm expression on his face.

"That's enough," he said. His voice wasn't harsh, or cold. On the contrary, it was warm, and comforting, but had a certain demanding edge to them. It was an order, though issued rather different than he usually would have done.

I took another few deep breaths before shrugging his hand off my shoulder and folding my arms firmly in front of my chest. My pent up anger wasn't spent yet, but it wasn't at its height anymore either.

"Now, Takamori-kun, do you mind explaining to us... everything you know? If we had that knowledge, maybe we could work something else... peacefully," at the last word, he gave me a glance but I was looking determinedly in the other direction. Kaoru nodded and he began to talk.

He talked about how he first discovered the mysterious realm of Enchanting and Magic around the age of 10. He'd received a letter via black dove informing him about Ximax Academy of Magic and Enchantment. And that he had been enrolled as well as his younger sister for the next year. He'd explained that he'd gone to the school under the pretense of going to collage, and studied there for a year. A year in which he learned the basics of Enchantment. But, it was also a year in which he witnessed several very tragic incidences. These incidences left him with mental scars that can never heal. He was scared. He was afraid that those things could happen to him, and even worse... his sister.

I just sat, and listened. All this new information crashing into me, wave after wave after wave. I felt small, like an island in the middle of the raging, stormy ocean. No matter how hard I tried, all this new information just didn't sink in. It couldn't. It tore apart every single thing that I'd grown up learning about. Science and logic, proofs and the solid belief that everything had a reason behind it.

_'Well... there goes a lifetime's worth of only believing in the material...'_ I thought dryly as Kaoru continued to talk. I'd tuned out some while ago, deciding that the more I tried to take in, the more it would hurt and overwhelm me.

Finally, he'd finished talking and everyone was silent, thinking. Hitsugaya was the first to break the silence.

"So you were afraid of what could happen to Minako-san if you let her go to the academy because you claim you know her personality and her actions?" he asked. Kaoru glared at him at these words.

"I don't 'claim', I **know**," he said firmly. "I'm her brother. I helped my parents raise her as a child. No one knows her better than I do," he stated. It was a fact... or so I thought up until this point.

I frowned. If he knew me so well... how come Hitsugaya can tell what I'm thinking just by looking at me? How come he can read me so much better than Onii-chan ever could? And I'd only known him for a grand total of a week. It puzzled me, but I kept my mouth shut. Understand me or not, he was still my Onii-chan and I still loved him. Even if I didn't trust him _quite_ as much as I used to.

**A/N: Yep yep! Just explaining lots of stuff in this chappie, hope you guys were BORED to death... XDDD Well, since you just finished reading, and still have the contents of this chapter CLEAR in your head, why don't you just push that cute little bluish button and tell me ALL about what you thought about it! Ne? REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	9. 08: False Hope

**A/N: Gahhhh! Sorry for the long wait! And to think that I promised I'd update more. But a HUGE thing happened: I got a TABLET. Wacom Graphire Wireless 6x8 tablet. I am SOOOO happy. I was thinking of illustrating some scenes from here, and putting them up on deviantART. My username there is also Arelissa. So just type that in before the deviantART part in the URL. arelissa(dot)deviantart(dot)com. AND I have a website running for this story... that actually has LOTS of spoilers. Guilty... but the URL to that is posted in my profile so go check that out and leave a signature in the guestbook! Alright, now that the author's note is done, ENJOY! **

Track Eight:

False Hope

/Everyone wants. For them to be first. So hope for the best. But expect the worst\\

The next few days were spent in confusion and, strangely enough, comfort. Hitsugaya and I got along better. I was on a first-name basis with him now, and vise versa. It amazed me that he actually let me call him by his first name when he didn't seem to let anyone else do it. Not even Matsumoto, and he'd get pissed everytime Kurosaki does it. But I guess it's because I'm with him 24/7 and he just got used to me. I mean, I could barely leave his side without him noticing, and he's no the sort of person to slip on a direct order. My brother was filled in on everything. Though I don't think I'd ever be able to look up to my brother in the same way I did before. In his place though, was Hitsugaya. The boy puzzled me to the point of annoying, but at the same time, I just couldn't find it in myself to get angry at him. He always got around my defenses. He always did something unexpected right when I thought I had him all well and figured.

But that's him, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I became fast friends with Matsumoto. Her carefree nature and sense of humor is always a pick-me-up for whenever I'm sad. And she never fails to bring a smile to my face, even in the most depressing situation. She and Hitsugaya seem close, even with the major difference in their personalities. They care for eachother like family. Hitsugaya, keeping her in check and making sure she's on task... at least most of the time. And Matsumoto, making sure that Hitsugaya had some fun and let go once in a while.

The boy looked like he was frickin' 14. And he behaves like the 40 year old boss of Microsoft or something. He's always so serious and has that permanent frown on his face.

Madarame and Ayasegawa were both just as weird as ever, though they didn't hang around much. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stayed with me at Urahara's shop. Kaoru came to visit almost everyday after school, but he couldn't stay long, since my parents would worry. He told them that he was just hanging out with a few of his friends. I felt kind of bad, making him lie to my parents and all. It's not like I haven't done it before, but having _him_ lie for _me_ just feels... weird.

Abarai was hot-headed as ever. Maybe it had something to do with his blazing red hair, but he was cool, and could crack a joke once in a while, but is serious when he needs to be. Kuchiki's the same, though she comes across as bit tomboy-ish and very... serious.

Kurosaki and his 'crew' became my friends. Maybe not **close **friends, but friends nonetheless. I was on first-name basis with almost all of them... other than Ishida. He was just... odd, in his own way. And of course, Yoruichi is always a handful to be around. She's a strange person, but then again, **all** of them were strange in their own ways. She was just more so. What with her purple hair and orange uniform, not to mention her ability to turn into a **cat** that spoke _human_ language, in a _**man's**_ voice, no less.

Each day passed like a blur and before I knew it, it had been almost a month since I first saw that horrible monster. A month in which a string of events happened, one leading to the other. A month in which Ichigo and mysteriously disappeared, only to be found again, to be training with Vaizards. People that I had recently learned about. Several big fights had occurred, one of which had Hitsugaya seriously injured, though Orihime quickly took care of that.

I was more than freaked when I saw Hitsugaya's body, covered in blood, cuts, and bruises, panting as he knelt on the ground. I'd rushed over, and, seeing the blood running down the sides of this mouth, gasped and almost started crying. Almost.

I'd stopped myself at the last second. This wasn't the time to cry, I'd decided, and watched as Orihime did her job. I was fascinated by her healing abilities and went to my Onii-chan the next day.

"Kao-nii-chan, can Enchanters heal?" I asked curiously. Kaoru looked down at me and smiled, nodding. My eyes lit up.

"Can you teach me how?" I asked hopefully. Kaoru's grin slid off his face, replaced by a horrified and worried expression. He shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry. But what do you want these powers for? Didn't I tell you that it's dangerous to be using your Enchantress powers at a time like this?" he asked. He wasn't there to see the fights. They were all at night, and he'd gone home. He hasn't been coming for more than a week before he showed up again, informing us that he had study sessions after school for the previous week due to the End of Year exams that were coming up. I'd almost forgot that summer was coming. School seemed like such a far-off thing. I could barely remember what it was like to be 'normal', as I used to call it. But now, I'm one of them, one of the Shinigami. Or... kind of. I fitted in better with them than with anyone else in the human world. That thought shocked me a bit, but I'd gotten used to my **unusual** friends and grown very fond of them.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Ran-chan, and everyone else has been fighting and training so hard! Everyone's getting stronger, and Orihime has awesome healing powers. If **I** had something to train on, then at least I'd be of some use, other than just dead weight they'd have to lug around everywhere..." I said, my voice trailing off. I felt so completely and idiotically useless. Kaoru sighed.

"I guess I do owe you this for keeping you in the dark for so long, and killing you..." he said, his voice sad and resentful. I looked up, eyes wide.

"You didn't **kill** me, my powers did! I don't think you killed me, Kao-nii-chan, don't go telling yourself that," I said firmly, frowning up at him. He smiled sadly at me.

"But it's true," he said, twisting his hands together. "If I'd told you, and let you attend school, you wouldn't be here right now. You'd be alive, healthy and studying at Ximax, not roughing around with a bunch of _shinigami_."

I frowned at his tone of dislike.

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing," I snapped, folding my arms and turning away from him.

"FYI Nii-chan, I happen to **like** 'roughing around with a bunch of shinigami'," I said, quoting his words in a mocking tone. "I **like** Hitsugaya-kun and Ran-chan and Abarai-kun and Kuchiki-chan and everyone else. And Ichigo-kun too. They're all people I wouldn't have gotten to know if I hadn't died. So I'll have to **thank you** for 'killing' me."

Kaoru's eyes widened and then narrowed in distaste.

"Mimi-chan, I **don't** like these shinigami. They might be nice and all, but... they're not _safe_. You could get hurt hanging around people like them. You could-" but I cut him off with a glare. He looked shocked. I'd never, in my whole life, dead or alive, **ever** glared at him like that.

"Well **I do**, and it's **my** life, so _I'll_ be deciding who I hang around with. Toushirou-kun is **very nice **_**and**__**reliable**_," I put an extra emphasis on the last words, and stuck up my nose.

"_**He'd**_ never keep anything from me. _**He'd**_ never keep me in the dark, even if he thought it'd be good for me, because _**he**_ knows better. And _**he**_ respects my right to know things I'm evolved in," I said bitingly, keeping my arms folded firmly in front of my chest. Kaoru sighed.

"Sumimasen..." he said for around the millionth time. He'd been apologizing ever since that day when I found out about the world of magic and enchantments.

"Well... what? Are you going to teach me, or no?" I asked. I heard him sigh again.

"Fine. Tomorrow, I'll bring some textbooks and you can go through them if you want. I'll let you keep them. They're from some years ago, when I first entered Ximax," he said tiredly.

"I've also got a few good ones on healing and so forth, so I'll bring those tomorrow after school, ok?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, a huge grin on my face and hugged him around the middle.

"Yay! Arigatou gozaimasu!" I said, still hugging my brother. I heard him give a helpless chuckle and pat my head.

"Hai, hai..." he said, prying himself free and walking out the door of Urahara's shop. I waited 5 minutes after he left before I slipped on my shoes and ran out the door. I was heading for a special place where me and Hitsugaya always hung out. It was right by the side of the road, overlooking the whole town. It had a **wonderful** view of the sky, and the sun set right in front of where we'd stand. It was a beautiful scene.

I met him there almost everyday. I had to stay at home the shop for most of the day so I wouldn't be spotted by anyone else, but around sunset, I could come out and get some fresh air. A grin spread across my face as I spotted Hitsugaya leaning against the railings, that funny frown on his face, and his cell-phone in hand. I slowed down to a walk as I reached him. He somehow didn't seem to notice. I walked as quietly as I could behind him and suddenly reached out and put my hands on his eyes.

"Oi! Cut it out, Minako-chan!" he said, and I lifted my hands, pouting.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked. I was so sure he hadn't seen me. Unless he could tell who people are by their footsteps, which, I admit, is not impossible, but very rare. I jumped the railing and lean up next to him, giving him a sideways look. He looked back at me. I was a bit surprised that he seemed... shy. Hitsugaya. Shy. Wow... that was something you don't see very often.

"Your hands don't feel the same and..." he mumbled something, looking away, his frown deepening, but the tiniest blush was visible on his face in the fiery light of the lowering sun. I cocked my head, frowning.

"What? I didn't catch that last part, could you repeat it please?" I asked, tilting my head towards him. He blushed again. It was actually pretty cute. I almost giggled but controlled myself.

"You... smell different," he said, not meeting my eyes. I blinked at him.

"Wait... is that a good thing or a bad thing? Because I'd like to know if I stink or something," I said, a bit worried. He immediately looked up and shook his head.

"No, you don't smell bad, just different from other people," he said, closing his cellphone and putting it away... for once. He looked over at the setting sun. It was always like this. We'd talk, he'd put away his phone, and then we'd watch the sunset in silence. After that, we'd talk some more, and then he'd start heading home... I mean back to the store, and I'd follow. But today, it was a bit different. We didn't stay as silent as we usually did when watching the sunset.

"I don't notice how people smell..." I commented. And then curiosity got the better of me. I leaned over so my nose was about half an inch away from Hitsugaya's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"O-oi! What're you...?!" he stiffened and looked down at me with a surprised expression. But he stopped mid-sentence as he noticed that my eyes were closed and I was taking long, deep breaths. He held still, waiting for me to move.

I breathed in and out, taking in Hitsugaya's scent. It was almost like a drug. It was gentle, yet had a sharp bite to it, like a cool, minty feel, but at the same time, it was warm and soothing. I couldn't find a word to describe the scent other than 'pleasing'.

Finally, I backed up and opened my eyes. I looked at him. I don't know if it was because of the sun's setting rays, dying his face pink and red, or if he was just blushing really hard. Either way, he seemed embarrassed.

"You smell nice," I said. He turned a deeper shade of red and averted his eyes, staring down and forcing a frown back onto his face. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"T-thanks," he stuttered. That wasn't very common. He was usually very **very** composed and 'slick'.

"Hey, Toushirou-kun?" I asked, looking over again after a few minutes, when the sun was almost completely gone, but the sky was still tinted orange, yellow and red.

"Hm?" he asked, looking back at me with questioning eyes. I focused on the point between his nose so I wouldn't end up forgetting what I wanted to say when I looked too long into his eyes, as I'd done plenty too times before.

"Tell me about your friends in Seireitei," I said, sliding down the railing and sitting down on the grass. A moment later, Hitsugaya joined me. He was quiet for a moment before he started to talk. He told me about the Gotei 13, each Taichou and Fukutaichou. I noticed that when he talked about Hinamori Momo, his tone changed, the look in his eyes changed, and his expression changed. He seemed to like her a lot. He even smiled a few times. But then he got Aizen, and his tone got about as hard and cold as the ice of Hyourinmaru.

"Wow..." I said when he finished the story. By that time, it was already dark and the stars were twinkling above us. I looked up at the night sky and back down at the city lights, thinking.

_'He must really like Hinamori for him to talk about her like that... and here I thought...ugh... I'm so stupid. Of course he wouldn't...ugh!'_ I felt a tug in my chest, similar to the one I'd gotten after he'd declared that he was nothing more than my care-taker that day when I yelled at him. Did I really expect him to care about me as much as I did him?

The truth was... I **hoped** he did, but I hadn't stopped to think about his past. He was obviously older than he looked, so he must have people back in the Soul Society that he cared more about. I was just being stupid...

"Minako-chan?" he asked, frowning at me. I looked over and forced a smile.

"Yeah?" I said.

"...Nothing... I just thought you looked upset," he said casually. I'd gotten used to his manner of wanting to know something, but not asking a direct question. It was just the way he was.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking... that's all," I said, grinning wider at him, hoping that it would satisfy him that I was ok. He frowned again and looked into my eyes. This time, I had no choice but to stare back into his own, mysterious, depth-less eyes. Eyes that intrigued me and held me in a trance whenever they met my own.

He scoffed after a while.

"You were thinking about something that was painful, weren't you?" he asked, diverting his gaze back to the city lights. I signed. There was no use trying to hide **anything** from him. It was just simply useless. He could always tell when I was lying, just by looking in my eyes. Maybe that's why I cared about him so much, because he understood me like no one else did. I knew he'd be there whenever I needed him, and even when I don't need him, he'll be there. For was a long as I want. Or at least until the Soul Society decide what to do to me.

"Yeah..." I said, nodding my head once and keeping my head down.

"What is it?" he asked, and I could pick out just the _tiniest_ hint of concern in his 'nonchalant' question. I grinned inwardly, knowing that he cared.

"I was just thinking... how you have so many friends back in Seireitei that once they decide to send me away, that you and everyone else'll just forget me. After all, shinigami live forever, don't they? But they can't stash all the memories they have, so eventually they'll forget. And you'll just forget about me," I said. I heard the sadness in my own voice, and I'm certain Hitsugaya heard it too, for he turned and looked at me.

"Tch... you're going to be a hard one to forget, that's for sure," he scoffed again, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. I blinked and a small grin crept onto my face.

"Oh? Why's that?" I asked slyly.

"Is it because I was the first one to discover your secret stash of comic books, or just the fact that I'm so special and beautiful?" I asked, flipping my hair in an imitation of Ayasegawa, acting vain and self-centered. Hitsugaya frowned, and looked away, though I could tell that he was amused.

"Well, it's certainly not the latter, but the first... I don't know..." he said, smirking slightly. I rolled my eyes and punched him gently on the shoulder. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked in a challenging voice, a teasing expression on my face.

"Nothin..." he said, turning back to look at the nighttime city. I quieted too, looking back at the city with a content expression on my face.

"Let's go," he said, after about 3 more minutes of this comfortable silence, and he stood up. I followed suit and jumped over the railing before making our way back to Urahara's shop.

That was basically how the month was spent. Other than the battles and the disappearances, that was how it went.

I reflected on all this as I sat on my futon, staring out the window at the empty street outside. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were supposed to be back any minute now; they'd gone to Orihime's house, since there was a meeting that was suppose to be going on. And since I wasn't allowed to go outside during the day, I had to stay in.

Snap the door clicked open and I looked around. There was Hitsugaya with that same adorable pissed off expression on his face. He was slightly out of breath, which was unusual in itself, and he looked shocked and... could it be... scared?

"What's going on?" I asked just as Matsumoto appeared behind him with a similar expression on her face.

"We don't have time to explain right now, but you have to come with us. Now!" Hitsugaya commanded. It was moments like these that his captain side really kicked in and I knew better than to disobey. I quickly got up and hurried to his side. To my surprised, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him. I felt like I was being pulled through different dimensions. We were going _way_ to fast for normal. Everything was a blur and I could barely breathe. Occasionally, I'd catch a glance of a seemingly familiar place, but before I could get a good look, it would be gone.

Finally, we came to a stop in front of what I recongnized to be Orihime's house. I frowned. What were we doing here for? I voiced the question out loud, but Hitsugaya just shook his head.

"They said they'd hold the portal opened for us, but we'd have to open the gate," Matsumoto said. There they go again, talking in code. It still annoyed me, though I could catch on to _most_ of the things they're saying. But once in a while, it still sounds Greek to me.

Hitsugaya nodded and glanced at Orihime's house once more before picking me up. I squeaked. I didn't know someone so small could lift my weight, but then again, I was smaller than he was.

"Eek! What're you...?" I tried to ask, but he just looked down at me and frowned, shaking his head again. I shut my mouth, understanding his silent message that this wasn't the time to ask questions. He jerked his head at Matsumoto and she nodded to, before thrusting her Zanpaktou into mid-air and turning it like you would a key.

"10th Division Taichou, Hitsugaya Toushirou, and Fukutaichou Matsumoto Rangiku demand entrance!" Matsumoto commanded in a loud, carrying voice. I wondered what the humans living in the houses around them would think. That it was some movie set, probably.

A bright light appeared out of nowhere and continued to expand until it took form in the shape of a door. Matsumoto opened it and another door behind that one opened. The light shone brighter than ever. I had to squeeze my eyes shut not to be blinded by the light. Next thing I knew, I was rushing through time and space, or felt like it anyways. Hitsugaya's arms were warm and firm, wrapped tightly around my shoulders and legs. My head rested against his chest, and I could feel it moving up and down rapidly. I could hear the sound of his heart, pounding in his chest and his quickened breathing. It calmed me down to know that he was so close by, and I instinctively knew that nothing would, no _could_ happen to me.

I was safe.

**A/N: Rawr... hope that wasn't too cheesy of an ending. And here, I'd just like to give a shout out to WinterVines. Who's reviewed EVERY one of my Bleach Stories. It's not alot, just two, but she's reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. And I'd just like to thank her for all her encouragement. And also ai-bleach. Because she pointed out a very good point. I did a little research, and I have to say: I stand corrected. Thanks for the heads up ai-bleach. I hope you keep reviewing too! I tried to go through all of my chapters that's already written, to correct them, but I just skimmed, so I might have missed a few here and there. I'll pay attention from now on though, when I type Bleach stuff. Now, REVIEW!! **


	10. 09: One Choice

**A/N: Wow, we're almost finished with this story. Only 5 more chapters to go... TT.TT I know. Sad huh. But never fear! There's TWO more volumes after this. So there's PLENTY more to come. XDD Now, ENJOY!**

Track Nine:

One Choice

/Humans pick and choose. They always want their way. But there is only one. And one this time will stay\\

We emerged on the other side, and I recongnized the place to be Seireitei. I was in Soul Society once more. I would have smiled if not for the fact that Hitsugaya was still running fiercely, as if his life depended on it. Matsumoto was close behind him and they both looked pissed off. I pursed my lips to prevent the flow of questions dying to get out. It wasn't a good time to start pouring questions, especially when Hitsugaya looked under pressure. They kept running, until they were outside the place I remembered as the 10th Division grounds. Hitsugaya finally slowed down, and let me on my feet. I sighed as I stood there, wobbling a bit, as if I'd forgotten how to use my legs.

"Takamori, follow me, and don't say a single thing, got it?" Hitsugaya asked. I nodded. For him to revert back to my last name, this must be really serious. I just followed him until we walked all the way passed the 10th Division grounds and to the 13th Division grounds. I almost grinned again at the thought of seeing Ukitake-taichou-sama again. Almost. But the current situation didn't seem to be fit for smiling, so I just kept a confused, curious frown on my face.

We soon reached the Captain's Quarters and Hitsugaya knocked loudly on the door.

"10th Division Taichou, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Fukutaichou Matsumoto Rangiku, and-" but the door slid opened before he could finish. Ukitake's face was worried as he ushered us inside and closed the door.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, thank goodness you're here..." Ukitake said, breathing a sigh of relief. He grinned over at me once he spotted me.

"Oh, hello, Takamori-san. Good to see you again," he said. I grinned back.

"Good to see you too, Ukitake-taichou-sama," I grinned widely. I couldn't help myself. The man reminded me so much of my own father.

"Ukitake-taichou, what's the current situation?" Hitsugaya asked, directing our conversation away from mundane greetings. Ukitake looked back at him with a worried expression on his face.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou is commanding all the squads to go into emergency training mode. All Taichous and Fukutaichous are allowed to carry their Zanpaktou and use it full-force if need be. Training and mock fighting sessions are beginning immediately, and Takamori-san is required for an emergency Taichou-Fukutaichou meeting. They said they will need to question her there," at this, he gave me a half sorry, half worried glance before turning his attention back to Hitsugaya.

"Since the Central 46 is no longer functional, Yamamoto-soutaichou and all the Taichous and Fukutaichous are going to decided what's going to happen to her. They're becoming suspicious of her powers, after the recent betrayal of Inoue Orihime-" I cut him off. My eyes went wide.

"What?! Orihime-chan?! Betray us?! No! That's not possible! They must have forced her into it! She would never _ever_ betray us! She wouldn't! I know her! She's my friend and I know her! I swear...!" But Hitsugaya snapped.

"Urusai! Things are bad enough **without** you shouting at us! You forget your place, Takamori! We're of Taichou class. **Do not**, under _**any**_ circumstances even _think _that you can tell us what to do!" he shouted, glaring coldly at me. He had slammed his fist into the table, upsetting 2 teacups and a tray of biscuits. I gasped as the hot tea burned my hands, and quickly snatched them away from the liquid flowing freely on the table.

He'd never yelled at me like that before. Not even when he was angry in the real world, or that time with my Onii-chan. He'd never glared so coldly at me before. I stared at him, and felt my eyes begin to sting. Hot tears brimmed them but I fought them back, keeping them from falling. I looked down so he could not see the hurt on my face.

"Sumimasen, Hitsugaya-taichou. I forget my place. I'm sorry," I apologized, biting my lip to keep my voice steady. I stood up quietly, keeping my head down and walked calmly to the door, sliding it open and closing it quietly behind me. I could hear them talking.

"Taichou... I think you went too far this time... she looked really hurt," it was Matsumoto. And I distinctively heard Hitsugaya sigh and the clink of someone straightening the upturned cups and saucers.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I think maybe you did a lot of damage to Takamori-san's pride by yelling at her like that,in front of other people no less," this time, it was Ukitake.

My lip was quivering, and the tears finally dripped down my face. I bit my lip hard and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep my sobs as silent as possible. The image of the look Hitsugaya gave me as he smashed his hand into the table to imprinted clear as anything behind my eyes. I shook my head violently to get rid of the image, but it didn't work.

Why did he affect me so? Why did I care so much about what he thought or did or said to me? What was he to me? And the answer came, without much prompting.

He was almost everything to me.

I'd fallen in love with Hitsugaya Toushirou, and there was no way around that fact. And that was why it hurt so much. That was why I couldn't stand him being angry with me. That was why I felt like dying every time he glared at me, or yelled at me. That was why I took every word he'd ever said, good or bad, completely to the heart.

I'd fallen for him. And I was in _much_ too deep to dig myself back out. I'd fallen into a trench, a trap, a ditch, that was so deep I couldn't see the sky. And there was no way out.

As soon as I realized that, I ran. I ran all the way back to the 10th Division grounds, and without even needing to consciously think about it, my feet led me to the Captain's Quarters. I burst through the door into the empty room and I ran all the way to the farthest corner, behind the bookshelves where I'd first discovered Hitsugaya's hidden comics. I ran to the wall and pressed my warm forehead against the cool wood. Uncontrollable sobs racking my body. I pressed by back to the wall and slid down till I was sitting. Hugged my burnt hands to my chest and cried.

I cried until I had no more tears to cry and then I just sat there, breathing in uneven breaths and hiccupping once in a while, cradling my smarting hands. I didn't even hear the door open and close and the footsteps that came in, stopped, and then resuming, heading my way. It wasn't until I felt someone standing over me that I looked up, squinting in the dark lighting to make out who it was. But the height and the hair were unmistakable. It was Hitsugaya. I tried to move out of the way, but he crouched down and put his hands on my shoulders, pinning me to my spot. I couldn't move either way, so I just sat there, looking down, gasping and hiccupping.

"Hey..." he said quietly. He was so close. I could feel his breath on my hair and forehead. I held my breath, afraid that if I took in any more of his enticing scent, I would break, much worse than before.

"Daijoubu ka?" he asked, letting go of one of my shoulders. I felt his hand beneath my chin as he lifted my face. I bit my lip and looked to the side, avoiding his hypnotizing gaze. He studied me for a few moments before his eyes flicked down towards my hands, cradled to my chest. I didn't answer, just sat there, trying to calm my breath.

He gently took my hands away from my chest and rubbed them in his own. His skin was cool and smooth, and felt unbelievably nice against my hurt hands. I held in the sigh of relief and bit my lip even harder. I turned my eyes onto our hands and I felt my heart begin pounding. It was pounding so loud that I was sure that Hitsugaya could hear it just as clearly as I did.

From his pocket, he pulled out a long string of bandage and began to wordlessly wrap my hands. I watched him, not daring to say anything, afraid that if I did, my voice would break and I'd start crying again. His movements were slow, gentle, firm, and sure. He knew exactly what he was doing, and knew exactly how to do it. He was completely focused on my hands. When he was finished, he tied the last knot and set my hands gently onto my lap. He stood up, and silently offered me his hand. I eyed it for a second before grasping it and letting him pull me to my feet. A sudden rush of blood drained from my head and I wobbled for a moment. Luckily, Hitsugaya's strong grip on my hand prevented me from falling.

He led me to the couch and gestured me to sit down. I did, and he let go of my hands. I was disappointed. I was getting accustom to the feeling of his hand around mine and it felt nice. It felt... right. I felt cold the moment he let them go and I watched as he turned, sat down at his desk and started working.

He hadn't said a word since he asked if I was ok and I didn't reply. But we understood. We understood that we were good now. We didn't need to talk. No. We didn't need words. No. We just understood. He had apologized and I had forgiven him. We had both come to that silent conclusion.

I stared down at my bandaged hands, remembering how nice it felt to have his cool palms press against my burnt hands. It was better than any ice-pack I'd ever used in my life, and it soothed me better than any painkiller. I smiled gently and looked up at Hitsugaya, bent over his work, that same lovable frown of concentration on his face.

He looked up and I quickly averted my eyes.

"What?" he asked, breaking the silence that had begun around 1/2 hours before. I shook my head and smiled even wider. My eyes were still red and puffy, but my breathing had calmed down entirely.

"Really, what were you just thinking about? I know it's not anything sad or depressing..." he urged. I gave him a sideways smirk kinda thing.

"It's nothing. I guess I was just smiling at the fact that we really don't need to talk to communicate, ya know?" I asked, eyes shinning. He scoffed but I could see the faintest trace of a smile on his face, and like before, I could also tell that he agreed with me. Even if he didn't say anything about it. I knew.

"Well, it's almost dinner time, so let's get going," he said, putting down his pen and stretching. He was tired, but he refused to show it... to everyone else I guess, because it was quite obvious to me.

That month I'd spent with him maybe didn't yield any information that the Soul Society had wanted, but I sure learned a lot. I learned about all of Hitsugaya's habits and his expressions, and, most importantly, what everything he did meant. Sometimes they're out in the open for everyone to see, like big things. But most of the time, it's just his posture or a little movement that reveals everything he's feeling and thinking about. And in turn, I think, he learned a lot more about me. He could tell. That's all there was to it. He just knew. But I'm not sure if the month really did to him what it did to me, I mean, he could read me after only 3 days... he's a strange boy.

And I liked him like that.

"Oi, where's Ran-chan?" I asked curiously as we both walked towards the Taichou/Fukutaichou dinning commons. He shrugged, but wrinkled his nose. I nodded. Matsumoto was once again out drinking Sake, and she would come back filthy drunk tonight, probably whining about how this one guy in the bar hurt one of her 'babies'. At this thought I rolled my eyes and laughed. Hitsugaya glanced at me and grinned as well.

"Probably..." he said.

"Oi! Shirou-chan!"

I turned around. 'Shirou-chan'? Who in the name of heavens and earths can have enough guts to give him a pet name like _that_?! He'd have my head if I called him that!

"Hey Momo," he replied, turning and greeting a girl that was taller than the both of us, with black hair in a bun. She smiled and patted Hitsugaya's head. He looked pissed off, but didn't say anything against it. This must be Hinamori Momo, I decided. It was the **only** logical possibility.

I'd never seen anyone treat Hitsugaya the way Hinamori treated him. They were just like sister and brother, teasing, laughing, and reminiscing. It seemed like I wasn't even there. I smiled, even though it hurt. I'd never seen him so happy and carefree.

Together, we made our way to the dinning commons. Or rather, _they_ made their way to the dinning commons while I followed behind them in the shadows. Hinamori was a Fukutaichou, if I remember correctly from what Hitsugaya told me about her. So, they had known eachother for quite a while now. And from their talk, it seems like they knew eachother even before the Academy.

I was lost in my train of thoughts when someone glomped me from behind. I could feel 2 soft 'somethings' on either of my shoulders.

"Kya!" I yelled as I almost fell over.

"Mina-chan! Daijoubu desu ka? Are your hands better now? Did Taichou apologize?" she asked cheerily as she let go of me. Surprisingly, I couldn't smell any alcohol on her.

"Anou... daijoubu desu... and... yeah. He apologized," I cast a quick glance over at Hitsugaya. He just smirked at me, as if teasing me, saying 'Nice save...'. I narrowed my eyes playfully at him and wrinkled my nose. He raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes, that smirk still playing on his lips. I gave him a mock annoyed look and a fake glare. He pursed his lips and shrugged. I was about to shake my head when Matsumoto's laughing voice interrupted.

"Wow... newly developed code? Maybe you should inform the Research and Developments Department and they'll make it International. Then Soul Society would be so much... quieter," she commented, still chuckling. I blushed and looked over at Hitsugaya. He was blushing too, but he was frowning that same'ol frown that I'd grown to love so much.

"It's nothing... just...nevermind..." I said, slightly flustered. I heard a funny 'tch'ing sound from behind me and whipped around, pouting.

"Damare!" I said, face about as red as a ripe apple.

He gave me a look of shock, but it was slightly marred by the fact that he was trying not to laugh.

"What? I haven't even _said_ anything! Geez woman..." he said, rolling his eyes again. I curled my hands into fists.

"Oh, would you quit teasing me?!" I yelled. My face was hot and I could hear the blood rushing behind my ears. I wasn't angry... just annoyed.

"I _wasn't_ saying anything! You ask Momo and Matsumoto! Was I making a sound?" he asked, blinked pensively at Hinamori and Matsumoto. Matsumoto looked like she was about to burst, and Hinamori just looked amused.

"Nope, but you _were_ making some very strange faces, Shirou-chan," Hinamori giggled and patted his head again. He irked but didn't say anything.

"I'm sure you were saying **a lot** of things, just that we couldn't understand it. After all, it is **yours and Mina-chan's** language, right?" she asked. My eyes widened.

"Since when has it been **our** language? We were just making faces!" I said, though I was fighting down another blush.

Matsumoto nodded, but it was obvious that she didn't believe me.

"Right... c'mon then, I bet dinner's started already," she said, leading the way into the dinning commons. Hinamori followed close behind her, but not before grinning sweetly at Hitsugaya, at which he flashed a small smile back. I was going to follow Hinamori when he stuck out his foot and tripped me, but before I hit the ground, he caught me again. I looked up and glared at him, though rather playfully.

"Watch where you're stepping, Gikochinai-chan," he said, setting me back onto my feet again.

"Urusai! You're the one who tripped me in the first place, Mijikai-kun," I snapped, folding my arms across my chest and biting my lip.

"Oi! Hitsugaya-taichou, stop flirting with Mina-chan and come eat! Your food's going cold!" Matsumoto shouted across the hall for **all** of the Taichous and Fukutaichous to hear. Hitsugaya's face went red as he glared at Matsumoto before sniffing and stomping off to their seats. I just followed behind him, an amused and carefree look on my face.

_'Maybe there is a chance that he... but we'll wait and see...'_ I thought comfortably as I sat down to eat. About halfway through the meal, Hitsugaya turned to me.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Minako-chan, you're supposed to attend a meeting tomorrow, with me and the rest of the Taichous and Fukutaichous. They're going to tell us their... decision then," he phrased it carefully, I could tell. What he really wanted to say was something along the lines of 'They're going to tell you if you're sentenced to death or not tomorrow'.

"Hai... do I go with you? Or do you have to go there first to... you know..." I asked. I felt a bit sad at the thought. What if they decided to send me away? Then I'd never see..._him_ again, and I don't think I can stand that.

"No, you're coming with me-"

"They asked him to come first, but he refused is what he's trying to say," Matsumoto 'kindly' finished for him. Hitsugaya glared at her but nodded nonetheless. I smiled.

"It's okay, you can go first if you want to, I don't mind," I said, trying to be courteous. But he shook his head firmly.

"You're coming with me," he stated, as if it was set in stone. Then again, he was a Taichou, so his word technically _is_ set in stone...

**A/N: Ok... that wasn't the best chapter, I know. But tell me what you thought anyway! It's a bit more... carefree than all the others ones, don'tcha think?? XD kay REVIEW!! **


	11. 10: Original Copy

**A/N: Okie dokie. Another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one! **

Track Ten:

Original Copy

/No one's real. Not anymore. Why can't we be. Just like before\\

I was starting to hyperventilate and I was fidgeting. I was so nervous that my hearing and sight had started to screw up. More than once, Hitsugaya had to pull me out of the way of an approaching person, or prevent me from smashing into a pole.

"Would you calm down?" he asked, annoyance clear in his voice. I looked over at him; my eyes were blank as if I'd only just seen him for the first time. He studied me for a moment before sighing.

"I know. But that's why you're coming with me. I'm not going to let them do anything to you, got it?" he asked. He took my hand and started to lead me towards the meeting hall. His hands were cool and smooth, just like I remembered them to be. It calmed me down to know that he was there, in material, and not just some dream, like everything else seemed to be.

The walk to the meeting hall seemed too quick to be realistic, but there we were, outside the door. I was trying desperately to calm my breathing and look composed. Hitsugaya looked at me. He gave my hand a small squeeze before letting go of it. I gave him a small nod and he flashed me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, we're here," Matsumoto spoke for the first time since we left the 10th Division grounds. I guess she sensed the tension radiating from my body as well. I gave her a weak smile and nodded.

"10th Division Taichou, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku, and Enchantress, Takamori Minako," Matsumoto announced in a loud, clear voice. The door slid open to reveal 2 lines of Taichous and Fukutaichous. I gulped. Where was _**I**_ suppose to stand? But before I could start worrying about it, Hitsugaya had started to walk forward, his hand tugged gently against my sleeve. It was only for a moment, such a small movement, but I got his message. I followed him to the left line and stood next to him, with Matsumoto on my other side.

"Ahem, will officially begin as of now. Right then, Takamori-san, please step forward," Yamamoto instructed. I held my breath and took a step forward. I kept my head tilted slightly downward and regulated my breathing.

"As I understand, you are an Enchantress, correct?" he asked. I nodded.

"Hm... could you please explain your powers and abilities please, **all** of them," he ordered. I looked up. My powers and abilities? Damn... I didn't know any. So far, I haven't even been able to do anything yet, and Onii-chan didn't get a chance to give me those books of his.

"Um... I don't know any... suimasen..." I said. Boy do I look stupid, standing there.

"Oh? Explain how that came to be then? How could you be an Enchantress and not know your own powers? Have you not used them in battle?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"I... didn't know about the... Enchantress business until my brother told me about it. You see, he's an Enchanter, but he's also older than me. So he was admitted to Ximax a few years before me. At Ximax, he saw some terrible things happen to people who couldn't control their powers and got scared. So he kept me in the dark and never sent me. He taught me to only believe in the material, and anything that I couldn't see, touch, smell, hear, or taste wasn't real. He kept me as far away from superstitions and the like as he could, but in the end, it was my unknown powers that... resulted in my death..." I finished, unsure of how that sounded. I tried to make it as professional as possible but I wasn't sure if I'd managed to pull it off.

"I see... so you can't control your powers?" he asked. I was getting scared. I could hear a decisiveness in his tone, and it didn't bode well.

"No... I've asked him to teach me, but... I came here before he could start," I replied. Yamamoto nodded and looked around at all the different Taichous and Fukutaichous.

"What do all of you think?" he asked them. A few of them stirred. I noticed one man with what looked like a sombrero and a flashy haori with a floral sash on. He looked over at me and gave me a kind grin before turning back to face everyone else.

"I don't see what's wrong with giving her a chance. I mean, _**we**_ all started out at the Academy too, right? Who knows, maybe she could be a great asset to the Soul Society, what with her Enchantress powers..." he let his sentence hang in the air, as if wanting it to sink in.

"I agree with Kyouraku-taichou. We have to give her a chance," Ukitake said. I couldn't help but feel a bit better. They were rooting for me. At least I had _some_ people on my side.

"She looks nice! Maybe if we let her get stronger, she can play with Ken-chan! That would be fun!" a little girl with pink hair said peachily from the shoulder of a man with freaky-like spiked hair that have bells attached to the end, and an eye-patch. He didn't look like someone I'd enjoy 'playing' with.

"What about you, Soi Fon?" Yamamoto asked. A young woman with short black hair and 2 strings coming out of her hair looked over at me with a slight frown.

"I don't know much about her, but from what Yoruichi-sama has relayed to me, she is quite normal, so to speak. So I think we should give her a chance," she said. This Soi Fon person knew Yoruichi? I didn't know that she had anything to do with the Gotei 13. I grinned. Of course Yoruichi had relayed good information about me. We were on pretty good terms and we liked the same foods. So often, while I was in the human world, we'd go out and stuff ourselves and then go out and sing Karaoke until past midnight. Then Hitsugaya or Kurosaki would find us and drag the two of us back to Urahara's shop. We'd giggle and laugh the whole way back, just to annoy the crap out of whomever it was bringing us back.

"You knew Yoruichi-san?" I asked, curiosity got the better of me. I felt Hitsugaya and Matsumoto tense behind me. Shoot, did I say something wrong? I was only asking a simple question. Soi Fon looked over at me and blinked a few times before nodding.

"She was my Taichou before... "she didn't finish the sentence, but I nodded and gave her a smile.

"She's an interesting person and a great friend; she must have been the greatest Taichou to you, ne?" I asked. I was starting to relax. People were rooting for me and I felt a bit better everytime someone said something. Soi Fon grinned widely at me and nodded enthusiastically.

"She was," she said, but our conversation ended there as Yamamoto spoke again.

"And what's your opinion on this matter, Kuchiki-taichou?" he directed his question at a princely looking man with a noble stature. He wore an expensive scarf and had his hair clipped back. His face was smooth and expressionless. He turned his head and looked at Yamamoto then at me.

"Do whatever you wish. She is of no use to me, personally, and frankly, I do not see what good a single person would do for the Soul Society. Execute her if you wish, keep her as you like, I give no opinion in this," he said monotonously.

"Well if you don't want her, give her to me! Oh what wonderful experiments I could perform on this rare specimen! And Enchantress, ne? I could analyze her powers and develop beings according to their properties!" a skull-like man said, rather maniacally. He looked inhuman, well... more than the rest. At least everyone else had a normal face. This man had a black and white, bony face with no lips... I shuddered at his words. He sounded like one of those mad scientist people that would cut people to bits and perform experiments on them just for the sake of it.

"What do you think, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh, do you really need to ask? You don't seriously think he's going to let his little girlfriend go, do you, Yamamoto-soutaichou?" Kyouraku asked good-naturedly. A collective chuckle swept the room and I blushed hard.

"N-nani?! Girlfriend? I... we... we never..."Hitsugaya stuttered. I could tell from his tone that he was blushing as well. Everyone laughed again, except Kuchiki-taichou.

"It's alright. We all saw you guys flirting at breakfast yesterday," Matsumoto added in.

"We were _not_ flirting!" I said, turning around to look at her, my face burning red hot.

"Hai, hai! Whatever you say, Mina-chan!" she chirped, obviously not believing a word I say.

"Alright, settle down, settle down. I believe it's time to get back to business. Shall we take a vote then? Everyone who thinks we should let Takamori-san go to her Enchantress school and let her learn, please raise your right hand," I looked around. There were hands up. More than half? Definitely.

Yamamoto smiled and nodded.

"It seems we've come to an agreement that we should let her prove herself to the Soul Society," he said, nodding his head. I heard a small sigh of relief behind me and smiled, knowing who it was.

The meeting was declared adjourned and I let out a long breath. Hitsugaya motioned for me to follow him and I did, grinning at whichever Taichou or Fukutaichou looked at me on their way out.

"I told you I wasn't going to let them do anything to you," Hitsugaya said, rather boastingly. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"I know, I know. I trust you," I said, laughing. He blushed ever so lightly and looked away. Matsumoto has mysteriously disappeared behind us, but we didn't mind it too much.

"When does this Ximax Academy of yours start anyways?" Hitsugaya asked. I blinked. In truth, I had no idea. Onii-chan had never told me the exact date, he just said it was somewhere in the fall.

"I... don't know..." I replied, thinking hard. Maybe he did mention a date, and I just forgot. Did he?

Hitsugaya raised his and eyebrow and scoffed. I sighed.

"Gomen nasai, but I don't think Kao-nii-chan ever mentioned a date. All I know is, it's somewhere in the fall, around when human schools start," I said. Here, Hitsugaya chuckled. I gave him a puzzling look.

"What's so funny?" I asked, frowning in confusion. Did I say or do something funny? I didn't think so...

"No, it's just... you talk like you weren't a human," he pointed out. I opened my mouth to retaliate, but shut it, not being able to think of a fit response.

"Well... in a sense, I'm not. I'm a spirit of one, aren't I?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. I haven't seen him this carefree since he was with Hinamori. At the thought of her, my heart clenched painfully. But I forced all bad thoughts about her out of my head. It wasn't her fault that she and Hitsugaya knew eachother long before he knew me. It wasn't her fault that she had to take care of him. It was just... faith.

"So, how long is a school year there?" Hitsugaya asked, breaking my line of thought. I looked around and then frowned.

"I don't know exactly, but from what I remember of Kao-nii-chan's visits, They're around 10 months long, but with breaks in between, like for Christmas, and Easter and stuff like that. But you probably don't know those holidays, right?" I added. The Seireitei wasn't a place I'd imagine having Christmas lights strung all over the place and a huge tree and present exchanging. He shook his head.

"I've never heard of those holidays before. We barely have any celebrations, except for the beginning of a New Year," he said. I looked at him curiously. By that time, we'd reached the 10th Division grounds already.

"We have an annual Festival for the Coming of the New Year and it's actually quite nice. I've only attended a few of them, but Matsumoto goes every year and she brings back bags and bags of candy and trinkets. They're completely useless, but she keeps them anyways," he rolled his eyes. I smiled. Just like the Hitsugaya Toushirou I knew. Completely oblivious to anything fun.

"I'd like to see that," I said, my eyes were far away and blank. I was remembering the holiday seasons in the human world. Going Christmas shopping with my friends, and all the houses and parks and shops had multi-colored lights strung around them. And the _huge_ tree in Park's Ave. Square. I remembered the time my friends and I volunteered to help put the big star on top, and how I almost fell off the ladder, and how we laughed about it all later that night over hot cocoa and cookies. It felt like someone else's life. Not mine. My life was here, now, with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto and Kurosaki's gang and all of the Soul Society. But soon, that would all end as I would be going to Ximax. Great, I'll be the new girl with the weird past again. Just great, and I wouldn't see Hitsugaya for...

"Ten months..." I muttered, not aware that I was thinking aloud. Hitsugaya turned and looked at me. There was an unusual glint to his eyes. They seemed almost... longing.

"It may seem like a long time, but once you start school, I'm sure it'll pass by faster than you can think possible. And with your attitude, I'm sure you'll make friends in no time, too," he said. Yep, he still knew exactly what I was thinking. I'd miss that, having someone who understood me even better than myself sometimes. But he was right, once it started; it'll end before I can say "God that was fast".

"Yeah... I know. But still, it's only natural to be a bit worried, right?" I asked. He scoffed and smirked at me.

"You ask her to go to a new dimension with spirits that wield swords, oh, she does it without second thought, but when you ask her to go to a new school on the other hand..." he let his voice trail off, his smirk growing wider at the blush on my face.

"Urusai..." I muttered, walking into his office. He followed close behind me and sat down behind his desk, giving out a long sigh and closing his eyes. I stared at him. He was so... perfect. I blushed at the thought and looked away.

The rest of the week passed without any further important scenes and appearances, but on the 5th day, the Research and Developments squad gave in a strange report. Kurosaki and his friends have gone to Hueco Mundo to rescue Inoue. I flipped when I heard the news.

"What?! Are they frickin' insane?! Who went? Just Ichigo, Ishida, and Sado?" I asked, shock written clearly across my face. Hitsugaya shook his head, his frown deepening.

"Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji have gone too, though we can't seem to track their reiatsu," he stated. My mouth fell open.

"Rukia-san and Aka-sama went too?! What's their problem?! Wait... why aren't _we_ doing anything? Shouldn't we send some people to help them too?" I asked, puzzled. Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows.

"You forget, almost everyone here thinks that Inoue is a traitor. Why would we send someone to aid the enemies? And secondly... Aka-sama?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and waved it off.

"I meant, Renji. His hair is red so... yeah. But... **come on**! You can't seriously think that Orihime-chan would _betray_ us, do you? She's like the definition of 'harmless'. She can't even fight! I have to admit she's pretty cool with the whole healing thing... but she's... she likes Kurosaki-kun too much to betray us!" I said. It wasn't my secret to tell, but it was something that had to be told to solidify the fact that Inoue wouldn't, _couldn't_ have betrayed us. Hitsugaya frowned and raised his eyebrows.

"She... liked Kurosaki?" he asked, a slightly confused expression on his face. I nodded then looked down.

"She told me, along with Tatsuki-chan and some other friends. She... was in love with Ichigo-kun," I said, frowning. I twisted my hands together. There was _no way_ that Inoue could have betrayed us. None.

"It's like... if I disappeared tomorrow without any sign of struggle, and the Seireitei told you that I betrayed you guys and went to the Arrancar, would you believe them?" I asked. Hitsugaya blushed and looked away.

"Not... really..." he muttered. I nodded.

"Exactly! So what makes you guys think that Orihime-chan could have betrayed us?" I asked. Hitsugaya sighed.

"I don't want to believe it either, but it's the Seireitei's decision, and I don't have much say in it," he replied. I bit my lip. I didn't like this at all.

"But you're a _Taichou_. And all powerful, mighty, controlling, _**Taichou**_! Surely you'd have a say in this! Come _on_! And on top of that, you're a frickin' prodigy... miracle! They **have** to at least hear you out, right?" I asked, carefully balancing the flattery in my voice with the pleading. He smirked.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, but I have to thank you for all the compliments," he said, that stupid sexy smirk still plastered to his face. I wanted to slap it off his face. I glared at him. It was no use with this guy... nothing _ever_ was.

"Tch... then I take that back!" I said, pouting and folding my arms. He raised his eyebrows.

"So you just said all that to get on my good side so I'll say something for Inoue in front of the other Taichous? You're sneakier than I thought, Takamori," he commented. I glanced at him. There was that annoying smirk again. Who was he, acting all high and mighty, huh? Why did he always have to be so... _smooth_ and _cool_? And _I_ was always the clumsy, stupid girl, following him around, making him look even **better** than he probably was, just comparing to me.

"Well...ugh! Just shut up!" I said, very flustered. He actually laughed. I blinked in surprise. Who knew he could look so... cute when he laughed? I mentally slapped myself. No! I can't think like that. Plus, he and Hinamori would make a wonderful couple, so you can just forget about your stupid little daydreams, I told myself.

"I've said it before, but you're a very strange girl, Minako-chan," he said, still chuckling. I turned my head away to hide the blush now creeping up my face. Was it just me, or was I blushing _way_ too much these days?

I crinkled my nose in distaste and refused to speak for the remainder of the day, ignoring his comments wherever they came, which was not very often, mind you. He smirked that same'ol smirk when he realized I was giving him the silent treatment, and obliged to not talking to me. But, silence was our thing. We didn't exactly need words to communicate.

It was during one of the more comfortable silences of the day that Matsumoto made her tipsy way into Hitsugaya's office.

"Oi Taichou! You _have_ to come have a drink sometimes! It was so much fun today! I met these 2 guys at the bar and they were _so_ nice! They bought me drinks and food and..." she rambled on like that for the next 5 minutes until Hitsugaya looked close to breaking point. Finally, he spoke.

"Urusai Matsumoto, and faint already. You're getting annoying," Hitsugaya said, frowning at her. I giggled. The way he phrased things were so funny.

"Hai Taichou!" and with that, she fell backwards onto the couch and began snoring. I blinked and stared at her with my eyebrows raised. Did she really just...?

"Wow... I didn't think she'd actually... you know... _follow_ that order," I mused. Hitsugaya scoffed and went to start on the remaining pile of paperwork. I stood there, looking rather awkward.

"So... can I read those comics?" I asked hopefully. Hitsugaya irked.

"Iie!"

"Pwetty pwetty pwease with a cherry on top?" I stuck out my lip and stared at him with my all-owning doggy face. He sniffed and didn't even look up at me.

"No."

"Damn you!"

"Tch..."

**A/N: Kay! Whacha think? Tell me all about it in a review! This was meant to be a bit more fluffy, and some comical relief in the meeting. XDD Now GO and REVIEW!! **


	12. 11: Tough Love

**A/N: Well, here's a RELATIVELY quick update. But I have to warn you guys, there's language in here... so: Viewer's Discretion Advised? Anyways, ENJOY! **

Track Eleven:

Tough Love

/We never realize. With the people that's close. It's the ones we love. That hurt us the most\\

Daily reports were coming in from the Research and Developments' Department, and each was more worrisome than the next. I was getting seriously fidgety. If I didn't do something soon, I'd burst. And I told Hitsugaya as much.

"Urusai ne!" he shouted as I repeated my views on the current situations for about the hundredth time. I paused on my relentless pacing and glared at him.

"How could you be so cold at a time like this?!" I demanded, stomping my foot and upsetting the pile of papers on his desk. He looked seriously pissed off now as he went to straighten his papers with jerky, forcibly calm movements.

"How could you not _care_ when Ichigo-kun, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Aka-sama, and Rukia-san are all out their risking their lives for Orihime-chan?! And they're all such assets to the Soul Society! They _saved_ the Soul Society from the Bount for God's sake!" I shouted. Hitsugaya seems to have had enough. He slammed his fist into his desk, upsetting the pile of papers he was just straightening and gritted his teeth.

"Don't care? _Don't care?_ You think that I _**DON'T CARE?!**_ Of course I _care!_ I care maybe even more than you do! Kurosaki maybe a dense idiot, but he's got captain-level fighting skills and deadly powers! Abarai is one of our Fukutaichous and Kuchiki is a part of one of the Four Noble Houses! Kuchiki Byakuya would turn the Seireitei upside-down if anything happened to her! As for Sado and Ishida, they might not be as powerful as Kurosaki, but they're all very unique and valuable both as fighters and as companions. And Inoue has the ability to heal and possibly turn back time! Do you _know_ how much loss we would suffer if we lost such valuable allies?! I don't want anything to happen to them either, but Yamamoto-soutaichou has sent out orders already to prepare for the upcoming war, and _not do anything about Inoue_. Whatever Kurosaki decides to do is _his_ problem, and as much as I'd like to be there, fighting alongside them, _I can't_. Because I'm a captain and I have to uphold my power and position and be a good role model for my squad. That is my _duty_ as a Taichou, and I _will_ accomplish it!" he finished this impressive speech, and was breathing hard. I was in shock. Who knew he had that much... passion in him to shout it all out like that?

Then, I bit my lip and looked down, talking in just above a whisper.

"If that's what being a Taichou means, to abandon your friends because of duty and to just stand by and 'be a good role model', then the Seireitei is a mess up place," I said harshly. Apparently I'd crossed some invisible line because Hitsugaya smacked his papers down from his desk.

"_**GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW! Don't you DARE insult the Seireitei for the sake of such petty happenings! OUT! NOW!**_" he shouted, pointing at the door, his face flushed with anger. I glared at him and balled my hands into fists.

"_**MAYBE I WILL! BECAUSE HONESTLY, YOU'RE NOT TOO MUCH TO LOOK AT!**_" I shouted and stormed out of the office, slamming the door as hard as I could. I walked around blindly, not having a clue where anything was, or where anyone was going. I just had to get away from that... insolent being... that little maggot that didn't care about a thing.

"_**KUSO!**_ Hitsugaya you BAKA!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air. I kept walking, not caring for the shocked and confused stares I was getting. I shoved my way through groups of Shinigami and kept on moving.

"...that god damned, backstabbing, bull shitting, mother fucking, brain dead, bastardly, son of a bitch!" I shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Such colorful language for a young lady your age!" someone said. I paused, looking up, preparing to glare at whoever commented on my merciless swearing. But I found myself face to face with none other than Ukitake. I simply couldn't glare at him. He was too nice a man to be glared at by anybody.

"Sumimasen..."I muttered, lowering my head, but still trying to think up another list of curse words that I could shout later on.

"Want to tell me who this... person you speak of is?" Ukitake asked, bending down and raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou!" I yelled, not holding back any frustration and annoyance in my voice. Ukitake raised his eyebrows higher.

"Come with me," he said, leading me to his office. I'd apparently ended up in the 13th Division grounds. He closed the door and went to retrieve a nice, hot, cup of tea before sitting me down with the cup and asking about Hitsugaya. I, in turn, answered with as much control over my rocketing temper as I could, though I did manage to fit a few good... adjectives, none to nice, into the answers of his questions. At the end of this 'Question Answer' session, Ukitake sipped his tea with a slight frown on his face.

"From what I can see, you two are just having a fight. If you let it cool down a bit, I'm sure you two will be back together in no time," he said. I scoffed before freezing, realizing what he just said. 'Back together'? What did he think we were? Boyfriend, girlfriend? Oh wait... everyone's been saying that lately, they didn't _really_ think that, did they. I mean sure, I acknowledge the fact that I'm in love with Hitsugaya, but surely not at the moment, and the chances of him returning my feelings were close to the negatives. And I'm sure the row we just had did nothing to increase _that_ particular factor. I sighed and nodded, letting out a deep breath, and attempting to calm myself once more.

"Are you going to be alright? Do you want to stay here a bit longer?" Ukitake asked, setting his drink lightly onto the table. I looked up.

"If... it doesn't disturb you or anything... I mean, Hitsugaya's always telling me how annoying I am, and telling me to shut up and-" I stopped. Ukitake was laughing. I starred at him then pretend to pout.

"Are you laughing at me?" I stuck out my lip and folded my arms. He chuckled, but stopped himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was just so amusing to watch all your different expressions. You know, you're a very expressive girl, Takamori," he commented, grinning at me. I smiled back at him. Just like Otou-san, always knows just what to say to make me feel better.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Ukitake-taichou-sama!" I laughed, bowing slightly.

"Thanks Ukitake-taichou-sama, I feel a lot better now," I said, grinning at the white-haired man. He shook his head.

"I didn't do much other than sit here and laugh, but if it makes you feel better, then... you're welcome anytime," he said. But his smile was replaced with a frown as he studied me for a few more seconds.

"What about Hitsugaya-taichou, then? Shouldn't you go and apologize?" he asked gently. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. The thought of _apologizing_ to that _**idiot**_ wasn't the most inviting in the world, but it had to be done. I sighed and bit my lip.

"Fine... I guess I'll go back and apologize... if he doesn't rip my head off first thing. Promise you'll come to my funeral if I die?" I asked jokingly. He smiled, but waved it off.

"You'll be fine. Hitsugaya-taichou's a decent person. He wouldn't do anything rash. He's usually the cool one that keeps a clear head in situations, don't worry," Ukitake said. I 'psh'ed and shook my head.

"Not the Hitsugaya I know..." I commented before heading out the door.

"But you're still invited to my funeral!" I called. I heard him laugh.

"Of course! I'll start planning the speech right now!" he yelled back. I grinned. It was nice to have someone like Ukitake around, who gets jokes and can actually laugh at them. Unlike a certain _someone else_ I knew and was about to see. I almost stomped the whole way to the 10th Division grounds and was about 3 seconds away from turning around and going back when I reached his door. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Tch... I thought you weren't going to come back because I'm too ugly," a voice I knew only too well sneered. I took a deep breath, controlling the millions of biting comments that were swarming my brain. Gotta keep my cool...

"Look... I'm sorry, ok? I was just worried and I... had to let it out somehow. Otou-san always told me that holding something in wasn't good for your health, and I just... well... sorry... I hope you can forgive me..." I said, my voice humble. I didn't realize that I meant all those things till after I said them. The door slid opened and I raised my head. In front of me was Hitsugaya, with that same annoying drop-dead gorgeous smirk on his face. He raised an eyebrow as if daring me to say something mean. I bit the insides of my mouth to prevent myself from cursing him out right then and there.

"Apology accepted," he said simply, his smirk growing wider. I just realized how much I missed that smirk of his, and it's only been a few hours since we had the fight. I smiled at him, and surprised myself by wrapping my arm around him lightly. I felt his body tense.

"Thank you..." I murmured against his shoulder. I breathed in his now familiar and very distinct scent. He relaxed slightly and I felt an arm wrap around to my back.

"Don't worry about it... I guess I was being a jerk too..." he said. I chuckled and pulled back, raising a teasing eyebrow at him.

"Oh? What's this? _The_ Hitsugaya Toushirou, 10th Division Taichou, the child prodigy, confessing that he was a _**jerk**_?! My! What ground breaking news this is! I'm sure the Seireitei will be in _shock_ after learning this information! I have to go report this immediately!" I said in a faux shocked tone. He let go of me and scoffed, turning his back on me and walking back into his office. I followed behind him, smirking all along. I could tell that he was pissed off at my comment, but amusingly so.

"Fine, then I take it back," he jeered. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. It was his turn to roll his eyes now, as he sat back down at his desk.

"Oh, _very_ mature and well handled," he mocked. I giggled and plopped down on the couch. I hummed while Hitsugaya continued on with his work, but the peace was broken as someone rapped gently on the door. Hitsugaya raised his head, and there was a rather puzzled expression on his face.

"Ukitake-taichou, how can I help you?" he asked as the door slip open and Ukitake peeked his head in before stepping into the office and grinning at us.

"Oh just checking if there were going to be any funerals happening any time soon. I guess there isn't so I'll go now. Bye now!" he said, turning around and closing the door before either of us had time to respond.

"Funerals...? What was that about?" Hitsugaya asked no one in particular. I covered my mouth to mute my hysterical giggling and laughing. Hitsugaya looked even more adorably confused than ever.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked, blinking, and looking more like an innocent child wondering what was going on than a captain asking what the matter was. I shook my head, afraid that if I opened my mouth, I'd burst out. He stared at me for a few more moments before giving me a look that clearly told me he thought I was mentally disturbed and went back to work. Finally, my giggling ceased and I was able to take my hand away from my mouth.

"What... was that about?" Hitsugaya asked, looking up and pausing his paperwork. I smiled widely at him and shook my head. He looked irritated.

"I need to know! Ukitake mentioned _funerals_. If someone's going to _die_, then we have to do something about it," he said, bringing on another round of furious laughter from me. He looked at me exasperatedly.

"_What's so funny?!_" he demanded. I stifled my giggles and swallowed my laughter.

"It's... something I said to him when I was over at his office... inside joke, really," I explained innocently, though I knew that the answer I gave wouldn't satisfy. He frowned at me and narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say to him, exactly?" he asked, suspicion and curiosity seeping through his voice. He was interested alright, but I felt like annoying him a bit more.

"Oh nothing _against_ you, of course," I said in a tone that suggested the _exact_ opposite. He raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked skeptically. I nodded and smirked. He shook his head and sighed.

"C'mon, let's go get some lunch," he said, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. I smiled gently as he walked towards the door. He paused on his way and looked over his shoulder.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. I blinked, snapping out of my trance, and nodded.

3 more weeks passed and we had a few more little rifts, but nothing big. I was getting really used to this kind of life. Spending my days with Hitsugaya and learning new things everyday. I'd developed good relationships with lots of the other Taichous and Fukutaichous. And I began to relax more around them. Memories of my old life began to fade as they were replaced by new, more exotic ones from the Soul Society. But I knew one thing, as the days passed: I was happy.

On Monday of the 4th week, a black dove fluttered in from a window of Hitsugaya's office and landed on my knee. I was currently reading a particularly exciting part of one of the comics that Hitsugaya hid from everyone else. He'd grudgingly agreed to let me read them as a time-passer, as I didn't have anything else to do. I looked down, and almost had a heart attack as I realized just _what_ was perched on my knee.

"Gah! What the-" I squeaked and dropped the comic. Hitsugaya looked up and his eyes widened. He stood up immediately and walked around his desk to sit next to me, keeping his eyes on the dove the whole time. The dove shuffled its feathers importantly, and lifted its head to reveal a scroll tied to its neck. I looked at it, then at Hitsugaya. He glanced at me and nodded for me to take the paper. I carefully reached out and slid the scroll from its holder on the dove's neck. The dove took a few steps back and sat there, content, gazing at me. I looked down at the scroll in my hands.

"Go on, open it," Hitsugaya urged. I looked up. I really didn't want to, though I already knew what must be inside it. I nodded and broke the golden seal with shaking fingers. I unfolded the letter. It was written with dark purple ink on the yellowing parchment. It read:

_Dear Ms. Takamori,_

_We hereby welcome you to Ximax Academy of Magic and Enchantment. Term will begin on September 13, please find an enclosed list of materials of bring to school. There is also a ticket for the HMS Enchanted, please send your return letter by no later than July 9. _

_Thank you very much for your time,_

_**Elaine Wanchester**_

_Elaine Wanchester _

_Secretary, Instructor _

I looked up. Hitsugaya was frowning. I looked back down at the other 2 pieces of paper attached to the scroll. One was a list of things I needed, and another was a ticket for the HMS Enchanted, which I guessed was a ship. There was a brief silence.

"Well, I guess that's it then," Hitsugaya said finally. I frowned at him.

"What do you mean? You're making it sound like you'll never see me again just because this letter came," I said. It wasn't true. I'm going to come back here every summer, and maybe the holidays. I _was_ going to see him again, I _was_. Hitsugaya sighed and looked down at the letter again. I felt a strange sense of sadness and... was it possible... regret, in the air.

"Yeah, but this marks a new beginning for you, doesn't it?" he asked in a quiet voice, filled with barely suppressed sorrow. I was silent for a few seconds.

"Not if _I_ don't want it to be," I smirked at him. He looked up at me, his eyes were puzzled and I had to look away like every other time. I chose to direct my own gray eyes up at the ceiling.

"Everything's so set for you," I said, leaning back and tossing the letter aside. I glanced at him. He still that had adorably confused look on his face.

"You think that just because I'm going to Ximax, it means that I'll forget you and everything else that happened here. Well, that's _not_ going to happen. Just because one thing happens, doesn't mean another has to end and make room for it. They can overlap. I'm coming back here every summer, whether you like it or not, so you better not get used to not having me around," I smirked even wider. Hitsugaya chuckled and when I looked at him, he had _his_ signature smirk on his face and his eyes were twinkling with laughter.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll have Matsumoto and those comics to remind me of you. And like I said, you're a hard one to forget," he commented. I laughed and sat up again.

"I bet I am," I said, smiling widely at the boy that changed my life. More drastically than I could have thought.

**A/N: Woot! Finally the letter comes, and now all YOU READERS need to do is SIT BACK, RELAX, and let the PLOT unfold. Because THIS is where the REAL plot starts to kick in. XD So, what'd you think? Tell me ALL about it in a REVIEW! Now GO! **


	13. 12: Alone Together

Track Twelve:

**A/N: Ok, sorry for the long wait, but a visitor from China came over and stayed at my house... well he's still here... but I'm updating anyways in the little quiet time I get. -- But I have like... MEGA writer's block... I'm almost done with the second volume of this, and because of the recent... disturbances to my regular writing schedule, I haven't been writing... AT ALL. So the next update MIGHT take a while. Sorry guys, but REVIEW LOTS AND LOTS and I might just be inspired! XD Enjoy! Oh yeah, and beware of OOC-ness on Hitsugaya's part here. I TRIED to imagine what his 'soft' side would be like... but... ACK! Whatever... just read... --**

Track Twelve:

Alone Together

/Some wish to be alone. Others prefer company. I for one. Just want to be somebody\\

"Oi! Can you two please keep it down?!" Hitsugaya shouted. Matsumoto and I were currently gabbling about everything we'd do before I went to school. She was going on about a list of places to visit in the Seireitei and I, in turn, was prompting her to tell me about the said places. We both looked around as Hitsugaya's angry voice rent the air.

"But Mina-chan is leaving in 3 weeks! We have to give her a good memory of us if she's not going to see us for 10 months, right?" Matsumoto pouted. Hitsugaya scowled at her and gritted his teeth.

"Well she's coming back, isn't she? Shouldn't you be saving all these places for _each_ of her visits?" he asked, trying his hardest not to throw his pen at us for talking so loudly and making his mess up on his own signature.

"Yes, but not for-"

"10 months, I know! I was there when she got her letter, and I was the one who went with her to get all of her stuff. I _know_, Matsumoto, I _know_," he said. I quirked an eyebrow. What happened to all the 'This is going to be a new beginning for you, isn't it?' stuff that he mentioned to me a while back, when I first got my letter? Now it sounded almost like he _wanted_ me to leave. Was I really that annoying?

"But Taichou..." Matsumoto whined, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Urusai!" Hitsugaya shouted, finally loosing his patience and throwing down his pen, spattering ink across the document he was supposed to be looking over. Matsumoto shut her mouth, but looked at him reproachfully.

"It's alright, Ran-chan. After all, I _am_ coming back," I said, forcing a smile onto my face. Hitsugaya glared at the pair of us before sitting down again. He let out a long breath and continued on with his work.

"You have no idea how boring it's going to be without you! Taichou's no fun at all!" Matsumoto said, folding her arms and pouting like a little girl. I laughed.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad... just live like you did before you ever met me. You survived thousands of years without me, so 10 months shouldn't be a problem right?" I asked. Matsumoto stared at me in shock.

"How can you say that?! We can't just simply forget you and live like we always did! That's impossible! And plus, I've gotten used to having a friend around. It's gotten more interesting since you came here, and I can actually have a laugh once in a while, unlike with just plain old Taichou over there," Matsumoto cast a reproachful look over her shoulder at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya seemed not to hear as he continued to work. I didn't notice his left hand curl into a fist on his desk.

"Oh! I forgot! I'm supposed to be at a Fukutaichou meeting! I have to go, see you Mina-chan!" Matsumoto called, leaping off the sofa and rushing out the door. There was a silence. I sighed and leaned back onto the couch, closing my eyes. This was really getting out of hand. Everyone was making much bigger of a deal over my leaving then I thought they would. Especially Matsumoto.

"Did you mean that?" I opened my eyes. Hitsugaya had put down his pen and was looking at his interlocked fingers on his desk. I frowned. What was he talking about?

"Mean what?" I asked, slightly confused. He sounded upset, but I couldn't think of anything that he could possibly be upset over.

"When you said that we should just go on like we'd never met you," he said. I frowned and sat up, shifting so that my legs were under myself. I shrugged.

"Well, Matsumoto was making it sound like the world would end if I left, so I thought, if you guys had lives a thousand plus years without me, then couldn't you just live like you lived before you met me to get through the 10 months of my absence?" I asked. I don't know what he was getting so worked up about. Hitsugaya stood up and made his way around his desk until he stood directly in front of me, towering over me from my sitting position. I couldn't see his eyes, they were still covered by his hair.

"And how do you expect us to do that, exactly?" he asked. His voice was shaking from what I could only assume was anger. His fists were clenched and his whole body was shaking.

"I... don't... Toushirou-kun... what...?" I was so confused. He was scaring me. What had I done to get him so angry? He looked almost like he was going to pull out Hyourinmaru and run me through with it.

"How do you expect me to just _forget_ you after you expressly told me that you were afraid of being forgotten?!" he asked, finally raising his head. His eyes were full of untold emotions. Sadness, anger, confusion, frustration, and something I couldn't make out. They possessed a dangerous shine that I'd never seen before.

"I never said I wanted you to forget me, Toushirou-kun. Please, listen to me. I never said anything like that! I was just saying -" I was desperate. He was really angry. I could tell. It was just like that time with Ukitake, when he'd smashed his fist into the table and burned me with the hot tea.

"Saying what?! What are you saying exactly?! Because you're starting to get really confusing! First you tell me that the thing you're most afraid of is me forgetting about you. And then you go and say that after you go, I should just live on like I'd never met you! What do you want me to do exactly?!" he demanded. I just stood there, shocked at his outburst. My first reaction was that he was overreacting. But my second was realization that he was right. I was being more confusing that necessary.

"All I'm saying, Toushirou-kun, is that I don't want you to forget me, but I don't want you to stop living after I leave. So just go on like you'd normally do, but don't dwell on me. And knowing you, you wouldn't do that, would you?" I asked gently. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, kneading them with his fingers. He looked calmer now.

"Sorry..." he apologized, slumping down on the couch. I sat down softly beside him and smiled.

"It's ok. I was being really weird and confusing. I should be the one saying sorry," I said. We stared at eachother before both giving into a few good chuckles.

"I don't know..." Hitsugaya said, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. He was a lot more open and relaxed when it was just the two of us, compared to how uptight he is around Matsumoto and everyone else.

"The pressure just-"

"-gets to you. I know," I finished for him, grinning. He'd told me that before. He smiled and nodded.

"And on top of that, you're leaving... You might be surprised, but I'm actually grateful to have you around," he admitted. My eyes went wide. I tilted my head to the side.

"What... do you mean? I always thought that you thought I was annoying," I said. I meant it. I really did think that that was what he thought of me. But now...

"Well... that _is_ true, but not all the time. Like right now for instance, I can relax and put aside all those captain things. I can't do that around a lot of people. Because I look so young, I have to work twice as hard to earn everyone's respect, and for that, I've got to act, and behave older. It's tiring sometimes, and it feels nice to just be myself once in a while," he said, smiling at me. I was shocked. I didn't know that there was a whole other side to Hitsugaya that almost no one has ever seen before. This guy really was confusing. But then again, I'm confusing too. So what does that make the both of us? I didn't even want to think about that.

"That's... nice. I'm glad I can be there for you. And I must say, _you're_ a lot more confusing than you think," I said. I grinned, knowing that he could open up to me meant more than he could ever imagine. There was a comfortable silence in which we both sat there and enjoyed eachother's company.

Another week passed, and Matsumoto was overreacting more than ever. Hitsugaya had apparently gotten used to her constant whining about my leaving and how boring it would be, so he just ignored her most of the time. Matsumoto seems to have taken it upon herself to show me every single worthwhile land-spot in the whole of Soul Society. There was the Execution Hill, where Rukia was supposed to be executed, but was rescued by Kurosaki and his gang. There was Central 46, which was completely destroyed by Aizen and his lot. There was every single division and their captain quarters. And then there was everything outside Seireitei. She brought me to the best shops and diners. She brought me to the most comfortable neighborhoods, but told me about the less luxurious ones too. I wanted to go visit them, and see the people, but Hitsugaya found out and forbade me from going anywhere near the 'bad' districts.

"But why? I want to go see them. Maybe we can help!" I tried to reason with him. He just firmly shook his head.

"No. Trust me, I grew up in one of those districts and saw things I'll never be able to forget for the rest of my life. You'll be changed by the events witnessed there. It's an ugly life out there. I don't want you to be scarred by anything," he said. I crinkled my nose in distaste.

"You know, you're sounding exactly like Kao-nii-chan. It was exactly that kind of attitude that got me killed in the first place. He didn't want me to see or do anything that could 'scar' me at Ximax, and look at where I am now. Trying to protect me from all the dangers of the world isn't going to help when I find out on my own. And plus, I've already seen some very 'scarring' things. Like that time you were almost dead after that battle. Yeah, I don't think I slept right for the next month after I saw that. And I _still_ have nightmare about it," I said. I must have said something that really stumped him, because he just sat there and stared at me like I'd just been reincarnated after being decapitated right in front of his eyes.

"You... have nightmares about me getting killed?" he asked in a slow, somewhat unsteady voice. I blinked and nodded.

"Well, it's not exactly getting _killed_. But more of... how terrible you looked that night, all torn up and bloody, that gets to me. I mean, I'd wake up in the middle of the night, screaming cause the whole thing would replay in my head and... well... I don't ever want to see you like that again," I mumbled the last part, looking down at my hands. It was true. If I ever saw him like that again, I might not be able to control my tears as well.

"Oh... I never... knew that. You sleep pretty soundly every time I checked... I mean..." he suddenly blushed and looked away. I raised my eyebrows. He _checks_ on me while I sleep. That was... an... unusual piece of information that I'd just gained there.

"I meant, I've never heard you scream in the middle of the night or anything," he said, still blushing. The pink contrasted even more on his pale skin, making it quite obvious.

"Right, I see..." I smirked. He glanced at me and scowled, turning away again.

"Ne, Taichou!" a voice sang out as Matsumoto waltzed into the room. She spotted Hitsugaya blushing, sitting next to me on the couch and smiled widely.

"Oh! Enjoying some alone time with Mina-chan? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted," she said, beginning to head out the door when Hitsugaya's pissed off voice stopped her.

"It was nothing like that, ok?! We were just talking!" he almost shouted, his face darkening by the second. Matsumoto chuckled and winked at me. I rolled my eyes at her and gave her a small, helpless smile. I won't deny it. I felt a bit hurt at his words, how hasty they were. Really, did I think there was something between us? Of course there wasn't. It was one-sided from the beginning and one-sided it will stay. It was delusional to think that he would actually feel something for someone like me. Who can't do anything without leaning on others. Who was weak and dependant. Who had caused so much trouble without even intending to. And who could not possibly live up to anything that suited someone like him.

It was like trying to be Byakuya. Completely, technically, physically, and mentally impossible to someone like me. It was out of the question to think that someday, I'd be as good as any of them. No one here was anywhere like me. I stood out in the crowd. I wasn't a Shinigami, yet I'm in Seireitei, around all of the Taichous and Fukutaichous day in and day out. I went to their meetings, that were only open to the most powerful and important of Shinigami, yet I couldn't do a thing on my own. I was simply... out of place.

**A/N: Woot! Finally got another chapter out huh? Yeah, sorry about the long wait guys. But like I said... writers block... ugh. Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!! It'll inspire me to write more just reading everyone's thoughts. And there's only... 2 more chapters till the end of this volume. Tear, I know. But there's plenty more where it came from so be sure to tell me what you think in a ... you guessed it: REVIEW! Now GOOOOOOOO! XDD **


	14. 13: Wholesome

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, but I'm in Wyoming right now. ;;; I'm actually on a tour of Yellowstone... well... not really, more of just a trip that happens to include stopping at Yellowstone for two days. But I visited lots of places and I think you'll all be happy to know that my writer's block is GONE! Yay! Happy happy! So here's a new chapter for all y'all, and there's only ONE more after this till the first volume is over! Gosh is this exciting and... kinda sad. But ENJOY it all the same! **

Track Thirteen:

Wholesome

/Two halves to a whole. Two fourths to a half. Then just add some more. But that's all just a laugh\\

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded and took a deep breath. Hitsugaya sighed behind me, a frown on his face.

"Alright then, but don't you dare break down again, like you did last time, and start yelling at me," he warned, albeit teasingly. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. He out on his trade-mark smirk and led me into the shining light behind the opened doors. A burst of wind and blinding light later, I was in the human world once more. I grinned as I looked upon the familiar road. Even the trees seemed welcoming and the sky was a crisp, light blue, occasionally dotted with wisps of pale clouds. The sounds of cars rumbling down the street seemed all so homely to me.

"C'mon, we'll go to Urahara's and we'll have Takamori meet us there," Hitsugaya said, walking off towards the distinct locations of the corner candy shop. I followed closely behind him and stood quietly as he knocked on the door.

"Ohanyou gozaimasu! And welcome to Urahara's Candy Shop. I'm Urahara Kisuke, otherwise known as the owner of this-"

"Damare Urahara. We don't need your babbling to start off the day," Hitsugaya drawled, frowning up at the blond-haired man. Urahara's lifted an eyebrow and a wide grin slid across his features.

"Oh ho ho! If it isn't Hitsugaya-taichou and Takamori-san! What a pleasant surprise! Why don't you come in and have a drink? Ururu-chan! Get Ginta-kun to go and make some tea for us, will you?" Urahara called over his shoulders. A distant "Hai!" called back as Urahara ushered us inside.

"Long time no see, Takamori-san. How is life in Soul Society? Have you made any new friends?" Urahara asked, giving me a disturbingly feline-like grin. I smiled warmly and nodded.

"It's been great! All of the Taichous and Fukutaichous are so nice! Well... other than Kuchiki-taichou, but I hear he's like that with everyone. Kyouraku-taichou and Ukitake-taichou are especially good to me, and of course, Hitsugaya-taichou's the best out of all of them," I complimented. I heard Hitsugaya scoff next to me.

"Oh? You haven't been sent to Rukongai yet? I was certain they were going to find you a place to live after questioning you," Urahara said. I frowned. The Rukongai? The place that Hitsugaya forbade me from going? Why would they send me to a place where people starve and everything?

"No... Hitsugaya-kun forbade me from going when I asked if I could go visit... but... what exactly is it?" I asked, confusion swirling inside my head. What was this? Had they been keeping me for a reason? Did I stick out that much that they had to keep me shut in? Or was it something else that prevented them from sending me to this Rukongai place? Urahara raised his eyebrows and looked over to where Hitsugaya was standing.

"Really now? And why would that be?" he asked. It seemed to be directed more at Hitsugaya than me, so I kept my mouth shut. Hitsugaya scowled at him.

"The Taichous and Fukutaichous all decided that it would be better if she stayed in Seireitei. Who knows what might happen to her in some of the Rukongai districts? And the people there, knowing that she came from Seireitei, might do something to her. You know how they treat people of higher standing than themselves," he said, annoyance oozing out of every syllable in his voice. Urahara grinned slyly at him.

"Are you sure that _all _of the Taichous and Fukutaichous agreed upon this, and _not_ because a certain _Taichou_ convinced them to, for the sake of Takamori-san?" he asked. Hitsugaya looked away and scoffed.

"Tch, of course I am. If the other Taichous and Fukutaichous decided to send her to Rukongai, then I can't do much about it, can I?" he asked, though the tiny blush on his face contradicted him. Urahara nodded as if in understanding.

"Oh yes. I know that. But I also know that they value your opinions greatly because of the fact that you are supposed to be Takamori-san's care taker. Therefore, I just thought that you might have had a greater say in this than you're letting on, ne?" he said. I frowned, watching the pair of them. What Urahara was suggesting is that Hitsugaya convinced the rest of the Taichous and Fukutaichous to not send me to this Rukongai place, just because he was afraid of people treating me badly. And however much Hitsugaya was trying to contradict him, I couldn't help but feel a bit flattered.

"Urusai. I just didn't want anything to happen against us, ok? And to make sure of that, we needed to keep an eye on Takamori-chan. Her being an Enchantress is a good enough reason to keep her close, and on top of that, she knows too much about the inner going-ons of Seireitei to just let her go out on her own," Hitsugaya reasoned with Urahara.

"True. But are you sure that it wasn't just because you cared about her and didn't want her to see the things you had to see while growing up, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Urahara asked in a quiet voice. He sounded serious. My eyes widened. Hadn't he mentioned something along those lines when he told me I couldn't go to Rukongai to visit? Yeah, it was something like that. Something about the terrible things that go on there, that he doesn't want me to see.

"Well, who'd want another person to have to live through that? Surely you know what I'm talking about, Urahara-san. I'm not the only one who spent time in the dirtier places of the Rukongai districts, am I?" Hitsugaya asked. He didn't look at me. But I had a creeping suspicion that he'd wanted to. Urahara smiled and nodded, sitting down and flipping open his fan.

"That's true. I guess there's no point arguing about it now. But I really do think that she should at least go and visit. It would give her and idea of what she would possibly have to live like, if Seireitei decides so. Just so that she's mentally prepared," Urahara said. Ururu came in, holding a platter full of tea and biscuits. She set it down on the table and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Ohanyou gozaimasu, Takamori-san," she greeted, bowing her head. I bowed back.

"Ohanyou gozaimasu, Ururu-chan," I smiled. She was so innocent and sweet-looking that you can't help but to smile at her.

Hitsugaya sighed and took a sip of his steaming tea. I honestly don't know how a person who liked the cold so much could possibly drink this sizzling hot tea without even twitching. I, for one, can't handle such a hot liquid or any sorts. I liked milk and orange juice better. Though Coke and Sprite are also up in the top 5.

"Maybe you're right. I should take her to see Rukongai, at least once. But that'll have to wait till she gets back from Ximax. I've got full plans for the next week and she came back here because she wanted to visit her brother. Right, Minako-san?" he asked. I looked around. I thought they'd forgotten I was there, judging by the way they were talking about me right in front of my face, but I nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah. Last year was his final year at Ximax, so he won't be going this year. I wanted to let him know that I'd gotten the letter and everything," I said. Hitsugaya nodded and looked back at Urahara.

"Do you know anyone we can send to get Takamori-san? Because Minako-san can't just go to her house anymore. Her parents all think that she's dead," Hitsugaya said. Urahara pursed his lips, seemingly deep in thought.

"Hm... I suppose I could send Ururu-chan or Ginta-kun to get him... yeah, I think I'll do that," Urahara mused. Hitsugaya nodded.

"That would be good. And give them a good excuse to tell him, because if they're going to be in front of Takamori's parents, we wouldn't want them getting suspicious," Hitsugaya pointed out. Urahara nodded again before calling Ginta into the room and instructing him on what to do. I just sat there, listening to all of this. It wasn't rare for me to be excluded from the conversation like this. After all, I'm just a spirit like any other. Not a part of the Gotei 13, or even a Shinigami. So, it was only natural that they leave me out sometimes. By now, I'd rather gotten used to it. I prefer letting my mind wander than to think about actual business.

About an hour later, Ginta returned with none other than my brother. He looked confused as he stepped into the room, but his face changed as he saw me sitting there.

"Mimi-chan! How are you?! Oh lord, I missed you so much!" he said, engulfing me in a big-brother-bear-hug. The kind that was warm and comforting, but at the same time, very air-constricting. I squeezed my eyes shut and enjoyed the moment.

"Kao-nii-chan. I missed you too. I'll be going to Ximax in about a week, and just thought I'd drop by and give you a heads up," I said. Finally escaping my brother's grasp.

"Right! You got your letter already?" he asked, beaming down at me. I reciprocated his smile and nodded. But his expression became worried as he held me by the shoulders.

"Listen to me, Mimi-chan. There are things you will see and learn in Ximax that are truly cruel. You'll never forget them, where ever you go, but I want you to know this: I'll always be here for you whenever you need me, kay? When it seems like no one else in the world understands you, remember that you can always come to me, alright? I've been through Ximax, I know what goes on there. So if you ever need to, just mail me, ok?" he asked, peering down at me. I blinked at him, processing the words he said, and nodded.

He let go of me and patted my head. I grinned up at him, though a bit forcibly. I didn't think there'd ever be a time like which he stated. Not with Hitsugaya around, anyways. I felt bad for thinking it, but it was the truth. That boy really did seem to understand me better than he did. It was almost scary, but I'd accepted that fact a long time ago.

"Oh, since you're here. Why don't we all go out and get some lunch later? It'll be on me," Kaoru offered. I gasped and squealed.

"Yay! Can we go to that one restaurant that I like? Remember that one with the _really_ good vanilla ice-cream cake?" I asked like a little girl, excited about going to the candy shop. Kaoru laughed and nodded, looking around at everyone else.

"How about it?" he asked. Urahara shook his head.

"Alas, I have to stay here and attend to my shop, but thank you for your gracious offer. I'll be sure to join you another time," he said, lavishly bowing his head. I almost giggled. He was always so overly formal and funny. Hitsugaya, though, shrugged and looked annoyed.

"Oh c'mon, Toushirou-kun. I swear, the food's _really_ good," I said in my sweetest, most pleading voice. He glanced over at me with a raised eyebrow. I could see faintly a grin spreading across his features.

"Yeah? But have you forgotten that we Shinigami don't need to eat?" he asked. I opened my mouth to retort, but closed it again. Oh yeah... they don't need to eat.

"That doesn't mean you _can't eat_ does it? There are lots of other things in the world that you don't need. Like... you don't _need_ to read comics, but you do it anyway, don't you, because you _enjoy_ it," I shot back. He flushed and scowled at me. I laughed and raised my eyebrows challengingly.

"See? So why don't you come? I promise you'll like it," I coaxed. He sniffed and rolled his eyes.

"Please, Hitsugaya-taichou," I begged, dragging out the 'please' bit and putting on my puppy face. I knew he couldn't resist it. He took one glance at my face before sighing.

"Fine, fine. I'll go," he said, finally giving in. I smiled and clapped my hands cheerfully.

"Yay! So... when are we going?" I asked, looking back at Onii-chan. He shrugged.

"Whenever you want to, I guess. In the meantime, we could go and shop for a bit. I bet you'd want some new things for Ximax, right?" he asked. I frowned.

"But I already did all of my shopping with Toushirou-kun," I said. Onii-chan looked surprised.

"Did you? Well, we can go buy you something else then," he stated. His voice sounded a bit bitter to me, but I couldn't puzzle out exactly why that'd be. I jumped up, grabbed Hitsugaya by the hand and dragged him to the door, where I put slipped on my shoes.

"O-oi! What're you...?" Hitsugaya asked, stumbling behind me as I led him out the door. I looked back.

"We're going shopping!" I gushed, my voice more bubbly than usual. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, though he couldn't keep a small smile off his face.

"You never fail to amaze me, girl," he said, falling into step beside me. I laughed brightly and took a deep breath of the fresh August air. Time had passed by so fast. Last time I checked, it was only Spring Vacation and I didn't know any of this. Nothing about Shinigami or spirits or Enchantment. I was just as sickly girl back then. A sickly girl who was fully ready to embrace death. And now, I was going to be going to Ximax in a week. It almost seemed too much to take in if I thought about it too much, so I chose not to.

"Chouto matte kudasai!" a voice called from behind us. We turned around and spotted my brother jogging to catch us up. _'Whoops'_ I thought, grinning sheepishly at Onii-chan. In all the excitement of going shopping again, I'd forgotten it was my brother that was paying for the said shopping spree.

"Gomen, Kao-nii-chan," I apologized, grinning up at him. The annoyed expression on his face faded to a small smile as he spotted my grin.

"Heki da yo," he replied. Then his eyes flickered down to my hand. I looked down and realized with a furious blush that Hitsugaya and I were still connected by the hands from when I dragged him out behind me. We both jumped apart. Hitsugaya was scowling but his cheeks were tainted red, and I was fighting the continual warmth crawling up my neck.

"Well... shall we get going then?" Kaoru asked, trying to lighten up the mood. I nodded and, fighting not to meet Hitsugaya's eyes, hurried after Kaoru.

We made it to the Parks Ave. Square and entered one of my favorite shops in the world: _Bibliophilia: The Book Store_. From what Onii-chan had said, I'd loved to read ever since I could. From Dr. Seuss to Harry Cat's Pet Puppy to An Anthology of Aesop's Fables, as long as it was readable, I read it. And the topics ranged from fiction to non-fiction, from Astronomy to Gardening, and from world-dominating space aliens 2000 years in the future to evil-fighting European knights of the 14th century. And when I got a bit older, I remembered reading The Odyssey by Homer, Lord of the Rings by J.R.R Tolkien, and A Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare.

I eagerly pushed open the door to the old, but recently remodeled, shop and smiled at the old lady behind the counter. She looked over at me from behind her blue-rimmed spectacles and smiled.

"Ah, Takamori-san. Good to see you again. Back from some more books, I see," she greeted as Hitsugaya and Kaoru both made their ways in. She peered owlishly over at them before introducing herself.

"Welcome to _Biliophilia_, I'm Marshal Alyna, and the current owner of this shop. Pleased to meet you," she said in her British accent. She bowed her head, her long gray tresses falling over her face.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou," Hitsugaya said. And Kaoru just smiled at her. She already knew who he was, what with the many times he'd accompanied me here for a new book or two.

"Pleasure. Now, Takamori-san, what will we be looking for today?" she asked. I shrugged and skipped in, taking a good look at all of the well bound books on the shiny, mahogany shelves. The place was Victorian-styled and the books were all old and musty, but that's how I liked them. Of course, there were new books there as well, but it was the old, leather-bound ones I liked the best. They gave me a sense close to time-traveling. I don't exactly know how, but it does.

"Ah, I almost forgot," Ms. Marshal said, rummaging around under her desk.

"A new stock came in today, and I thought you'd be rather interested in seeing it, Takamori-san," she said, finally pulling out a thick, very worn book that had strange engravings on it. The title was almost entirely chipped off, but I could still make it out:

Secrets: And Enchanter's Guide to Self Study

I stared, wide-eyed at the book, then looked back up at Ms. Marshal. She was grinning, but glanced over at Hitsugaya and kept her mouth shut.

"How did you...?" I asked. But she shook her head, as if saying 'Not now...'. I looked over at Hitsugaya then back at her, and then scoffed.

"He knows. He was right there with me when I got my letter," I said. Ms. Marshal looked surprised. She looked inquisitively over at Hitsugaya, who was frowning at the book resting on the counter.

"Oh was he now?" she mused. She looked back at me and smiled again.

"Then I suppose there's no use hiding it. I got this from one of the biggest hidden libraries in the world, and thought you might need it. Knowing you, though, you'd probably finish this in less than a day's time," she commented. I laughed and flipped open the large volume.

"It might come in useful at Ximax, now that you'll be referring to me as Instructor Marshal from now on," she smirked at me. I stared at her in shock.

"Y-you're one of my teachers?!" I exclaimed. This Enchanting thing was more wide-spread than I thought it would be. Who knew Ms. Marshal would be involved in all of this? She merely nodded before bagging the book for me. I looked at Kaoru, who reached for his wallet, but Ms. Marshal shook her head.

"It's a gift. And may it help you in the days to come," she said. The finality in her voice told me that it was time to leave the store, though I was sure she had more books on Enchanting than she was letting on. I bowed.

"Arigatou gozaimashita Instructor Marshal!" I said as I picked up the bag and headed for the door.

"Douitashimashite and good luck!" she called. I waved back at her.

"What was all that about?" Hitsugaya asked as she made our way down to the lunch place. I grinned.

"That was one of my favorite shops. Who knew that Ms. – I mean – Instructor Marshal would be connected to all of this Enchanting stuff?" I said, happily taking a seat next to the window. Hitsugaya didn't say anything for a few seconds. He was frowning deeper than ever, and looking out at the bustling people among the streets. I didn't pay much attention as I was busy ordering my favorite dishes.

"Oi, Toushirou-kun. What do you want?" I asked, waving a menu in front of his face. He snapped out of this trance and started to order. In the end, we got more than we could possibly finish, and took it all back to Urahara's place. He seemed interested in the food, so he took them and gave them to Tessai-san. Tessai seemed ecstatic about the food, but I couldn't understand why. Oh well, Tessai will always be... Tessai, in his own, kind, loving way.

Finally, it was time to return to Soul Society. I'd said goodbye to Onii-chan and everyone else and now stood by the Senkai Gate, ready to go back. I took a deep breath and stepped through, following Hitsugaya. A moment later, I was back in Seireitei, with its many old-fashioned buildings and shihakushou-wearing Shinigami.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Back in the human world, I didn't feel as at home as I used to, but here and now, I felt finally at peace. And with Hitsugaya shouting at me to get a move on, I was at home. This, was where I belonged.

**A/N: Well, this is much more filler-like than I originally intended it to be, but whatever. ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER!! GAHHHH!! So... REVIEW! And tell me what you thought, and any predictions for the next volumes? Tell me all about them in a REVIEW... Haha, oh, and don't forget to visit the 'Official' Riddles of Water series website. The link is still up in my profile. There are SO many side-info pieces there, and a few extras for the story. XDD. Now GOOOO and REVIEWWWW!! -- Man, I sound like a bad advertisement person...  
**


	15. 14: Calm Wind

**A/N: Here it is! The long awaited and -slightly dreaded- last chapter to Patterns in the Snow. BUT. There's going to be a SHORT Epilogue after this, and TWO more volumes, each with 14 MORE chapters, NOT including the Prologue and Epilogue of each one. So, I can safely grantee there there'll be PLENTY more to come. XD Haha, all the more reason to REVIEW right? -Hint hint- -wink wink- XDDD Anyways, ON with the story! And more from yours truly at the END of the chapter. Enjoy! **

Track Fourteen:

Calm Wind

/Through the torment. Bred by man. Why not be unique. And take a chance\\

I stared down at my clothes, piles haphazardly in the trunk. The sight was so alien to me that it somehow still didn't seem real, even though I was the one that put them there in the first place. I was really leaving. Leaving for a school that I'd only ever heard about from Onii-chan. And Hitsugaya couldn't come with me. It just didn't seem right. It didn't seem real.

We hadn't spoken to eachother for the whole day while I packed. The most we've said was a distracted 'Ohanyou' not even bothering to be polite anymore. We were passed all of that. Hitsugaya seemed to be abnormally focused on paperwork today. Maybe to keep his mind off of the fact that I'd be leaving the afternoon of the very next day. There was little more than 24 hours left to spend with eachother, and that suddenly seemed excruciatingly short.

I sighed and began straightening out the messy piles of clothing dumped into the suitcase. I glanced at the clock and almost fainted in shock. 12:03 already? That means I've got even _less_ than 24 hours left with Hitsugaya, and we hadn't even interacted much. This was going to be one _hell_ of a day...

I clicked the lock closed on the suitcase and stood up, dusting off my hands. I gave the clock another glance. Figures, 1:27. Joy... time was ticking by just as I thought it would: painfully fast. I looked over at the closed door and a small frown crossed my forehead. _'I wonder what he's doing... other than paperwork, that is'_ I thought, biting my lip. I decided to find out, so I made my way over to the door and slowly pushed it open. And there he was, bent double over a piece of paper, scrutinizing the contents as if trying to figure out an extremely difficult crossword.

"H-hey..." I said to make my presence known. His head snapped up and he looked over. I stared back into his eyes, a strange feeling rising in my chest. They were so beautiful. The perfect blend of green and blue. So deep and entrancing. I blinked and snapped myself out of my daze.

"Hey," he greeted, setting down his pen and turning fully to face me. He had an odd expression on his face. As if there's something he wanted to say, but not quite sure how to phrase it. There was an awkward silence in which we both just stared aimlessly around the office. Me, taking in every single detail I laid my eyes on, not ever wanted to forget, and him, frowning down at his knees.

"So..." I attempted to start a sentence, but failed and just let the word hang in the air.

"So..." he mimicked. I smirked, almost laughing at his antics.

"What, are you a mocking bird now? What happened to Hitsugaya Toushirou, Master of Snappy Retorts?" I teased. He rolled his eyes and that same illegally hot smirk slid onto his face. God, why'd he have to be so... perfect?

"Well, you're the one who started the said conversation, so I thought you had a topic in mind. See, people usually start talking when they have something to say, not otherwise," he shot back. I laughed. _There's_ the Hitsugaya I knew and loved. The feeling in the room noticeably relaxed as I walked forward and sat down on the couch.

"Gosh...I can't believe I'm leaving _tomorrow_..." I said, squeezing my eyes shut to let them rest. I didn't hear a reply from Hitsugaya so I opened my eyes once more and looked over at him. He was looking at me with that odd expression again. What did he want to say so badly?

"I hope... you make lots of friends there..." he said in a quiet voice, quite unlike his own. There were countless emotions mixed in with that one, simple sentence. He was sad and yet happy that I'd be going somewhere where people were the same as me. Well, not quiet. They won't know I'm dead. The Research and Developments Department made a special long-term gigai for me to stay in while in the human world.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I won't like you any less," I promised. He frowned at me. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Frowning, I mean. It was like his whole personality was getting quieter as my leaving approached. He didn't laugh as much as he usually did, and he was less and less relaxed by the day. Shutting himself in his office for hours on end, working on paperwork and even skipping meals. Even though I was the one that saw him most in a day, the time we spent together was slowly dwindling. I was trying my best to act normal and visit all the other divisions like I usually did, but Hitsugaya almost always declined to come with me these days. He used to accompany me where ever I go. Now, he just sends people to make sure that I don't get lost. Pft, as if that would happen. I've almost got Seireitei's whole floor plan memorized now, because of Matsumoto and her 'Grand Tours'.

"It's ok. Knowing you, you'd probably make tons and tons of new friends. You don't need me anyways," he said, waving it off like a fly, but I heard the resentful tone in his voice. And suddenly, I knew why he'd been acting the way he did. He was trying to isolate himself from me, or vise versa because he thinks it'd be better for the both of us when I left. He didn't want me to feel sad, so he was slowly cutting off our connection. I hadn't noticed it before, but I didn't seem to be able to read him as well anymore, and he rarely ever noticed my little gestures anymore. We were drifting apart, and it was all because I was leaving.

"Toushirou-kun, true friends stay connected even if they're dimensions apart. Don't worry, I won't forget you or anything. The thing I'm concerned about is: Will you forget me? I mean, with all of this stuff going on, I might just get pushed out of your memory and you might not even recognize me in 10 months," I said. Wow that sounded hypocritical. I'd just told him that I won't forget him, and then I turn and tell him that I'm worried he'll forget me. Wow...

He scoffed and raised an eyebrow. I guess he thought it was pretty hypocritical too.

"I thought you just said that 'true friends stay connected even if they're dimensions apart'. Why are you asking if you just said that?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. I gave him a small smile but it faded into a rather sad expression.

"I guess... it's because I don't know if you count me as a true friend or not," I confessed. He froze. I bet he didn't expect that as an answer. My heart was beating an irregular pattern against my ribcage. I'd been wanting to know, but fear kept me from asking. And plus, it would be extremely awkward to just walk up to him one day and ask 'Hey Toushirou-kun, do you count me as a true friend?' The thought of that was quite ridiculous.

"Baka..." he muttered, coming over and standing over me like he always used to. I looked up at him. He was smiling at me. I could only stare back at him. And... did he grow? He seemed taller than before, but maybe that was just because I was sitting down. He bent down and put a hand on my head so that his face was at a level with mine.

"Quit worrying. I already told you, you're a hard one to forget, believe me," he said. I smiled widely back at him. I guess that answered my question.

"Wha!! Mina-chan's leaving tomorrow! Nooooooo!!" wailed a voice as Matsumoto came crashing dramatically into the office. She grabbed me and engulfed me in a spine-snapping hug and sobbed into my hair. I could only pat her awkwardly on the back, as my arms were at a strange angle, constricted by her death-grip like arms.

"Tch, Matsumoto. Stop overreacting already. It's not like it's goodbye forever," Hitsugaya scoffed, returning to his business-like self. This only resulted in Matsumoto crushing me tighter into her chest, and let me tell you, it was _not_ very comfortable.

"How could you be so cold, Taichou?! We won't see her for _10 months_! Aren't you upset at all?!" she interrogated. Hitsugaya's eye twitched as his jaw tightened. He glared at Matsumoto and both she and I knew that he was _not_ happy.

"Don't think, that just because I don't _show_ it outright, that I'm not upset. I trust Minako-chan to know that," he seethed at his Fukutaichou, who, thankfully, let go of me. I gulped in the air, like I'd never breathed right before and stared at Hitsugaya. Boy was he scary when he's mad, but it felt kind of nice to know that he was mad over my leaving. Even though I knew it was _very very_ selfish of me to feel this way, I savored it anyways. I'm _only_ human... or a deceased one, but still...

_'Whoa... it's morning already?'_ I groggily got up and winced as the bright sunlight hit my eyes. I looked around. Of course... Hitsugaya must already be doing his pile of paper work. Hey! Where's my suitcase? I leaped out of bed and scurried out the door, only to find the office empty and my suitcase next to the sofa. A note was resting on it. I went over and opened the note.

_Minako-chan,_

_There was an emergency Captain meeting, so I had to leave early. You missed breakfast, so I brought you some. It's on the table. And as I'm not sure how long the meeting's going to last, I might not be able to make it to the station. But I __**will**__ try my best to make it. Sorry if I don't though. __I'll miss__ Take care of yourself. Well, goodbye. _

_Safe journey,_

_Hitsugaya Toushirou _

I stared at the note, and then looked up at his desk. There was a plate there, filled with my favorite foods. How did he know I liked my toast with kiwi-strawberry jam? It's not very common, yet here it was, sitting in front of me. I bit my lip and looked around at the empty office. It looked so lonely without the white-haired boy I loved so much. It didn't seem right. _'Stupid Captain's meeting. I bet old man Yamamoto planned this from the beginning. I had a feeling that he was meaner than he looked...'_ I thought sourly, clutching the note in my hands. I couldn't help the tears that burned behind my eyes. I'd wanted to spend every last second of my last few hours with him, but now...

"There goes my plan for the day..." I muttered, putting the note on the table and going to change. I came back and stared blankly at the food on the table before digging in. It tasted like sand in my mouth.

Time ticked by slower than ever. Usually, if Hitsugaya was here, I'd be glad of the fact, but today, I just wanted to get it over with. If time went by faster, they might finish with the meeting and I might be able to see him again. Finally, noon came and someone knocked gently on the door. I looked up from my spot on the couch with one of Hitsugaya's favorite comics in hand.

"Douzo..." I said, putting the book down and half-rising to my feet. The door slid open and a strange man that I'd never met before was kneeling there.

"Takamori-san, it's time to go," he said, standing up. I nodded and picked up my suitcase. With one last sweeping glance around the room, I began to walk out the door, but my foot was an inch from stepping out when I froze. The man turned and looked quizzically at me.

"Is there something wrong, Takamori-san?" he asked. I whipped around and ran back into the room, snatched up the letter that Hitsugaya wrote me, stuffed it into my pocket, and ran back out the door.

"I just... remembered something that I had to take with me," I muttered, unwilling to talk. He just nodded and continued to lead the way. The halls were bustling with activity, though none of the people I knew where there, taken that everyone I knew was either a Taichou or a Fukutaichou. For someone as unimportant as me, I sure was powerful friends.

"Hitsugaya-taichou assigned me to be your guide, as he was unable to make it himself," the unknown Shinigami said. I grunted in response and kept my eyes anywhere by on the Shinigami. The rest of the walk was silent after that. I guess he'd caught on to the fact that I didn't like to talk to strangers. Though it didn't seem to apply when Hitsugaya was around.

We made it to the Senkai-gate, and to my relief, there were faces I knew. Pretty-boy and Baldy were both there... I mean Ayasegawa and Madarame. Ayasegawa smiled and waved his fingers at me, that ridiculous thing still sticking out of his eyebrow, and Madarame tilted his head in recognition.

"Yo," Madarame said as I got nearer. I smile spread across my face for the first time that day. I quickened my pace and almost ran into them.

"Hey! I didn't think you two would be here," I said, grinning at the two of them. Ayasegawa flipped his hair again. I repressed a giggle.

"Well, Hitsugaya-taichou thought it'd be better if someone you knew came to see you off. If only for a short while. We can't go with you, but we're here to say goodbye in place of Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-fukutaichou," he explained. I nodded.

"So, bye kid, and good luck out there, kay?" Madarame said, slapping me on the back. I nodded.

"Farewell then, and may good fortune be with you, so you can have beautiful future," Ayasegawa said, waving dramatically. I laughed and waved at them as I passed through the Senkai Gate. It was amazing how much their personalities differed.

We were at the station in close to no-time and I could see kids of all ages milling around with their parents. The _HSM Enchanted_ was docked but the ladder hasn't been put down yet, so no one could go up yet. I sighed and took a seat on a bench. I reached in my pocket and unfurled the letter Hitsugaya had left me. My eyes lingered on the words 'I'll miss' that were still legible behind the scratch marks. I can't believe he actually put that down on paper. It's so unlike him, but then again, he's got an interesting personality.

"Takamori-san, I'll take my leave now. I trust that you know what to do?" the Shinigami asked. I nodded, not bothering to look at him. He bowed and shunpoed off. I sat there, staring aimlessly around. There were teenagers laughing and chatting in little groups. I felt so out of place and lonely. It's been a while since I've felt like this. It reminded me of when I first became a spirit, and how no one could see me.

Suddenly, the pistons went off and the ladder came down. A ticket person walked in front of it and began to check off the roll sheet. I stood up and picked up my suitcase. I was disappointed. Hitsugaya wouldn't make it after all. I scanned the station. Nope, no spiky white-hair anywhere. I sighed. I guess this was it then.

I moved forward in the _huge_ line of people that was waiting to board the ship. I kicked up my feet, upset that I couldn't at least see him one last time.

"Look at his hair... I wonder if he bleaches it..."

"Yeah... what a strange guy,"

"But he's so cute though..."

My head snapped up to see a few giggling girls, looking over at a boy with spiky white hair, accompanied by a woman with bright orange hair. I gasped. They were there, both of them. The only two people in the world that I'd wanted to see before I went...

Matsumoto and, most importantly, Hitsugaya.

I dropped my suitcase and sprinted over to them, pushing through the thronging crowd of people. It wasn't till I was a few feet away that they finally noticed me. A huge smile spread across Matsumoto's face and Hitsugaya looked shocked. I ran up to him and without even thinking, threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. I breathed in his ever so familiar scent, memorizing it, savoring it. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and hold me tightly to him. It felt different from the other hugs we've shared. Yes, we have shared other hugs, but all of them were light, quick and easy-going, and usually, Hitsugaya just gave me a quick pat on the back before pulling away. This time was different though. I felt myself being pressed against him, and there was something else there. Something like... longing.

I felt his chest rise and fall against my own, and his breath in my ear. It felt so nice, so safe to be like this. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to believe that it's going to end.

"I thought... you weren't going to show..." whispered into his clothes. My voice was muffled, but I'm sure he heard it anyways. He pressed his chin onto my shoulder, his lips right next to my ear.

"I thought so too, but I wanted to... make sure you're alright going off. So I came," he said. I still didn't lift my head. We just stood there, relishing eachother's presence. The pistons blew again and Hitsugaya removed his arms from around me, albeit reluctantly. I finally let go of him and looked up into his face. I took in ever single detail that I could. His hair, his nose, his mouth, and... his eyes. Those amazing eyes.

"Mina-chan! Hurry up! The ship's about to leave!" Matsumoto's voice rang in my ears. I snapped out of my trance and stepped back to give her a quick hug.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much!" she said. I nodded.

"I will too. Promise to write!" I said, smiling and backing away. I turned to Hitsugaya once again. I felt an unbelievable urge to crush him to me again, but instead I just smiled.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye. And... _be careful_," he said. I stepped up to him and gave him a quick hug again. The pistons blew a third time.

"I'll miss you too," I whispered in his ear before racing off to grab my suitcase and dashing up to the ticket person. He accepted my ticket and ushered me onto the ladder. I climbed up and stood next to the railings of the ship. I could see Hitsugaya's white hair sticking out like a sour thumb in the crowd of bustling people. I raised my hand and waved. Matsumoto waved back energetically while Hitsugaya just raised his hand. I waved till the station was little more than a block on the horizon. I looked down and realized that there was another note in the pocket of my pants. I pulled it out.

_If you don't come back in one piece, I'll find some way to bring you back to life and kill you again myself. _

_ -Toushirou_

I smiled and held the note close. As the wind picked up and swept along my dark brown tresses, across the deck of the _HMS Enchanted_ and off in the direction of the station, I closed my eyes and whispered "I'll come back... I promise." letting the wind carry that promise back to the station. Back to Toushirou.

* * *

**A/N: WHOOOO! Finally! One volume down! Two more to go! OH! But what's THIS?! ONE more little chapter? YES! The epilogue will be up soon! So don't leave just yet! XDDD Gahh! Summer is almost over for me! My school starts on the 21. Damn them.**

**But, I'd just like to THANK EVERYONE that has reviewed this story, even if it IS just one sentence, or a 'good job'. Every word and letter was appreciated, and helped me in the making of this story. And those who ARE authors out there KNOW what reviews mean. We all love them more than you can imagine. Trust me. So I would really appreciate it if EVERYONE who reads just left a little note, even if it's one word. Leave it. It really does mean alot. **

**And now, for a few 'honorary mentions' of people who have gone that 'extra' mile and went to visit my website, I'd like to thank: _Cimera, erina destiny, kiwi, gothiccinamon, and Kim_i. You all know who you are. XD Also a special thanks to _ai-bleach_, once again, for pointing out to me that little error. And also to _WinterVines_, who has the record of LONGEST reviews in my book so far. XD I always look forward to reading them, and everyone else's thoughts on the chapter. **

**Also, I've updated my Riddles of Water Official Site, and there is now a 'sneak peak' of the next volume. Go check that out! As always, the link is posted in my site. Thank you all SO MUCH for sticking with me through all these chapters. I just can't say it enough. You guys rock, and I hope to see EVERYONE in the next two volumes. Thank you again. XD **

**And it's that time again! REVIEW! Tell me what you thought about this chapter, the whole story, the future chapters and volumes... anything... EVERYTHING. If you've got something to say. I'll be glad to listen. Thanks ONCE AGAIN EVERYONE! LOVE YOU ALL! Now got and REVIEW!! XDDDD **


	16. Passed the Point of No Return

**A/N: Ah... here it is! The REALLY SMALL epilogue. But it nonetheless has to be put up. XD I JUST finished watching the democratic convention, and I must say... it was inspiring. I mean, I'm not a big politics person, but I had my eyes glued to the TV screen for more than an hour, watching the speech. I almost cried like... 5 times during the speech. XDD Too bad I'm not old enough to vote yet... Anyways... Enjoy! Oh, and for those of you who want to read the next volume. You had better put me on Author Alert, because I won't post up when the next volume is coming out... as I don't know it myself. XD So, without further ado, the LAST chapter of Patterns in the Snow.**

Passed the Point of No Return

"Hm... you think he'll catch her?"

"Of course he will. Hitsugaya-taichou can shunpo to rival Kuchiki-taichou. But he just doesn't do it unless he's under lots of pressure, and I'm sure you saw him rushing out of the door the second Yamamoto-soutaichou announced the meeting adjourned," Ukitake said. Shunsui smiled.

"Yep, no doubt about it. We'll just have to watch when he comes back. I bet he's in love with her. I've never seen him act the way he does around her, around anyone else," Shunsui commented, adjusting his hat. Ukitake chuckled.

"It's true. But _love_... I'm not so sure of. I think it could quite possibly be _developing_ into love, but not yet. We'd know if it was, trust me," Ukitake said.

"Oh, there he comes now. And judging by that look on his face, he must have caught her," Shunsui said. Hitsugaya Toushirou was stepping out of the Senkai Gate along with Matsumoto Rangiku.

* * *

I stepped out into the Seireitei once more, Matsumoto by my side, and the sound of Takamori's voice still echoing in my head as she whispered 'I'll miss you too'. I smiled. That girl was the most interesting person I'd ever met. And she somehow made me feel more like... me.

"Ne Taichou, you look like you enjoyed that hug Mina-chan gave you back at the station," Matsumoto said. I blushed and scowled at her. I had enjoyed it. I hadn't wanted to let go and if it weren't for the damned pistons, I wouldn't have.

"Urusai, Matsumoto," I muttered, frowning. I could see Ukitake and Shunsui off in the distance, walking and chatting together. Matsumoto giggled.

"So... why didn't you tell her that you rushed to the station because you wanted to see her one last time before the 10 month separation?" she asked. I glared at her. I'd stopped myself from saying it a second before I did. Instead, I'd told her I wanted to make sure she ok and good to go off. That was true, but the main reason was that I couldn't stand the thought of not even seeing her or saying goodbye right before 10 months.

10 months. 10 torturously long months. Usually, it wouldn't have seemed so long, but the daunting prospect of it weighed down on me.

_'Seems to me, master, that you've found a mate,'_ said a voice in my head. It was Hyourinmaru. That damned dragon, what was he thinking? Takamori was just a good friend, that's all. Was it that abnormal for a person to miss their friend?

_'Damare! She's not my mate, ok? I don't need one,'_ I shot back, annoyed. The dragon chuckled amusedly.

_'Oh? But was it not longing that coursed through your very being as you held her close?'_ he asked. My face flooded with color. Truth be told, I didn't even know what feelings were 'coursing through my very being' when she hugged me. All I knew was that it felt weird, and there were too many emotions to count anyways.

_'I told you to shut up,'_ I thought angrily. Why'd the stupid dragon have to be in my head all the time? He'd caused me enough trouble with the jibs whenever I was with Takamori, but never something as intimate as this. He'd never suggested a 'mate'.

"Oi, Taichou? What are you thinking about? Your face is turning all red," Mastumoto's voice pulled me out of the mental conversation that I was having. Then she grinned slyly at me.

"Oh... you were thinking about Mina-chan weren't you? Taichou, you naughty boy!" she reprimanded. I scowled even deeper at her; the heat in my face was getting higher.

"Matsumoto!" I shouted, and she began to laugh. We made it back to the 10th Division Grounds and I stepped into my office and looked around. There was an empty plate on my table. That must have been the toast and jam I brought for Takamori. I walked over to it, preparing to clean it up when I noticed something scribbled on the napkin. I picked it up.

_Thanks for the breakfast. It was really yummy, and how did you know that I liked kiwi-strawberry flavored jam? It's not the most popular flavor in the world. _

_ -Minako_

I smiled. It was harder to read because it was on a napkin and I could see where the ink had sunk in. And on top of that, she had tried to use my calligraphy pen, which she obviously couldn't. She'd told me about 'mechanical pencils' that she used in the human world. I still had no idea what they were, but from what she told me, they _way _easier to use.

I picked up the note written on the napkin and, tucking it into my haori, and smiled at the innocence of the note. She was so naïve sometimes. Stupid girl...

**A/N: Alright! There you have it. The FINAL chapter. Please tell me what you thought! And as always, predictions for what will happen for the next volume, or maybe even the third is welcomed. Thank you all for your support throughout this series! I love you all, and see you in the next volume: _Riddles of Water Volume Two: Carvings in the Ice. _**


End file.
